Everlasting Fangs and Flowers
by Ms. Future
Summary: It's been four years since I finally scraped together enough stability to stay afloat. It took him less than four hours to destroy that; again. I thought I could resist him, to deny myself the one person I knew could ruin me anew. I failed miserably. Now between the pain, blood, and secrets my world is spinning again. Scrape of fangs. Pain of truths. Love of forbidden. SasuSakuVAMP
1. Push Forward

"Now remember everyone you need to be at graduation rehearsals tomorrow by _ten_ in the morning. The sooner everyone gets here the faster we can go through the motions and get you all familiar with the flow of things. Any questions?"

There was a long pause of silence before Mr. Takaba, the senior class advisor, heaved a sigh. Mr. Takaba was the type of teacher to come across as dictatorially ninety percent of the time, this was one of them. The man had over the course of the senior year picked out certain people to be more negative toward-

"Oh and as a last reminder for all you men, wear dress shoes. No one wants a photo of a guy wearing Nikes, okay? Naruto, wear a suit."

The auditorium erupted into laughter as Mr. Taka gave Naruto a pointed look. Naruto was one of those people Mr. Takaba had chosen to dislike more than others. Shooting out my arm I quickly grabbed Naruto's wrist to keep him from standing up or saying something brash. The dork would regret it later if he said something stupid now and was kept from graduating.

"Relax Naruto, he's just baiting you."

I could tell by the way Naruto was glaring murder at the man standing atop the auditorium stage he was feebly holding his cool.

Mr. Takaba held a look of victory in his eyes at having obviously stirred Naruto up. My hold tightened on Naruto's hand

"Seriously Naruto don't, it's not worth your graduation. Think of Hinata if you get pulled from graduation."

My harshly whispered words went unheard to everyone except Naruto, who finally relaxed into his seat.

Naruto turned to me with apologetic blue eyes before pushing a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Yeah, you're right Sakura. Like always."

I smiled at his words, "What would you do without me?"

The words were meant to make him smile but instead an odd sadness crept into his eyes.

"What's- "

Before I could finish probing my lifelong friend Mr. Takaba excused the senior class and Naruto rushed to exit the place. I watched Naruto slide down the aisle of chairs without a second look back. What was his deal?

In fact, what was everyone's deal? For the last month the circle of friends I'd kept since preschool were all now acting like I'd caught the plague, it was unnerving.

Kiba never stuck around to talk with me anymore in the halls.

Sai and Ino disappeared more frequently saying they were a "special kind" of busy. Ino though still made time for our weekly Skype sessions on Saturdays, but that wasn't the same.

Shikamaru never talked more than a few sentences, and Neji and Tenten had decided to skip out until graduation. Heck, Naruto and Hinata even stopped wanting to hang out. Before all the bizarre behavior Naruto and Hinata would ask Sasuke and I to go with them to dinners, but no more.

I sighed, the thought of Sasuke made things even harder to take.

Sasuke and I had dated officially since freshman year, but recently it felt like we were drifting apart. I will admit Sasuke was the guy who made girls swoon, many have, but I was the lucky one to have him. Over the last few years he and I had gotten close. I honestly felt like we'd made progress, however there was still this massive crater between us. Don't get me wrong he made me happy, and I loved him, I had loved him way before freshmen year, but he never let me get close.

I was planning to wait and tell him the "L" word because it was a big step, maybe I needed to use it.

Before my mind could drift any further away with thoughts of Sasuke someone cleared their throat besides me.

I jumped, "Mr. Takaba."

Brown beady eyes narrowed on me, "Ms. Haruno. I know I told you to wait until the others left before practicing your speech, however I didn't expect for you to wait until _everyone_ was gone."

I did a quick survey of the auditorium and sure enough it was empty.

I gave a weak laugh, "Sorry."

Mr. Takaba made a sound of disbelief before gesturing with his hand toward the stage. I grabbed my purse and started fishing out my crinkled speech while stepping around the peeved teacher, he needed to lighten up. My flip flops smacked off the stage steps echoing off the walls making me cringe. I was so happy graduation was going to be outside.

Setting my purse down on the stage I smoothed my speech out on the podium. I tucked my long pink hair over my shoulder and took a steadying breath before beginning to read.

Walking from the auditorium I knew it was well past four in the evening, Mr. Takaba had made sure of that. For a grumpy man you'd think he'd want me to get out of his hair, but nope, he'd forced me to reread the stupid class speech until I had it memorized. Digging my car keys from my purse I made my way toward the senior parking lot with quick steps. Checking my phone for any missed calls or texts I was surprised to find none.

Unlocking the door to my Honda I pocketed my phone to fuss over later, I was going to be late.

Racing toward the parking lot exit I was relieved to find the traffic slow, maybe I could make it. Tonight was the night I got to find out if I'd gotten into Konoha University, a top ranked private university, it was only a forty-five-minute drive from home. Almost the entire senior class was going to schools outside of Konoha. Well almost everyone, Sasuke had still had yet to talk about university. Every time it came up in conversation he'd get irritable or blow it off, I needed to talk to him.

My hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"He's probably still trying to make his decision. Yeah, that's it."

My self-assurances didn't do much to alieve the pain in my chest. I wanted so badly to believe he'd pick some place close so we could stay together, but honestly I wasn't sure. Sasuke always kept me at a certain distance and though I took what I could get from him this last week had been worse. Whatever distance I had managed to acquire through our relationship had been turned to nothing, he felt miles away.

Tears burned the back of my eyes but I refused to cry. Things would be fine, I just had to believe that.

Pulling into my driveway a good twenty minutes later I made sure to take a few deep calming breaths before getting out.

The front door opened before I could even reach it; Dad stood there staring down at me with his light blue eyes.

"Where have you been?"

"Mr. Takaba wanted me to memorize my speech apparently. He was relentless."

Dad's lips lifted in a small smile before he clapped a hand to my back to steer me inside. Mom stood in the foyer with a closed envelope in her hands, my stomach knotted again.

"Is that…"

My words died but Mom nodded with understanding before presenting it to me. With numb fingers I grabbed at the envelope surprised to find two there, my eyes narrowed.

"What- "

"They both came in at the same time."

Looking down my eyes scanned the return addresses of both envelops with a thick swallow. Sitting in my hands sat acceptance or denial letters from Konoha and Iron University. Iron University was located out in the mountains a few days' trip from my home town of Konoha, I didn't expect to get in. Honestly I didn't expect an acceptance from them, I'd only applied out of curiosity they were tougher than Konoha to get into.

Shuffling Iron's envelop to the back I tore into Konoha University's pale green envelope and read.

"Dear Ms. Sakura Haruno we are pleased to announce your acceptance to Konoha University!"

I made a yell of excitement before grabbing both my parents into a hug.

"Congratulations honey, we're so proud."

"Yes, good job."

"Kizashi."

"What?"

Mom began to scold Dad for his less than excited praise but I didn't care I reread the letter. My heart swelled with happiness, I had been so worried about not getting accepted I'd actually made Fire Community College be my back up plan. I jumped around in place as my cheeks began to ache.

Dad cleared his throat stilling me, "Aren't you going to read the other letter?"

"Why bother I probably didn't get it, that place has like a 5% acceptance rate."

"Konoha was tricky too."

Mom's words forced an eye roll out of me, they weren't about to let this go. Heaving a sigh, I cracked open the Dark grey envelope and pulled the letter free. Clearing my throat, I read the letter aloud with less enthusiasm.

"Dear Ms. Sakura Haruno we are pleased to announce your acceptance into Iron University." I put the letter down, "See I didn't even-wait, what?"

I reread the letter a few times unable to absorb the fact that I had actually gotten accepted into not one but _two_ of the world's best schools.

"Holy- "

"Language young lady."

"Sorry, but Mom…I-I actually got in."

Looking up at my parents the two looked torn between being happy for me and sad. As their only child the fact that I was going to college at all was hard for them to take. Normally parents would help their kids back up and get out, but Mom and Dad were sentimental.

"Guys don't- "

My words were killed when Mom broke first, tears filling her eyes, Dad went for the old 'I just have something in my eyes' lie. I sagged, time for damage control.

"I'll just be a little bit more into the city Mom, please don't cry."

Mom pulled me into a rib crushing hug as her cries turned up a level. Patting her back I tried to ease Mom's mood while Dad continued to hold a faux calm, this was ridiculous.

"We're so p-proud of you."

Mom's sudden wail made me cringe.

Dad cleared his throat, "You'll have to decide your class major."

Mom's crying intensified, great. Dad walked to us and finally let a few manly tears break through while patting my head of pink hair lovingly, I tried to smile reassuringly. Out of my blonde haired green eyed mother and blue eyed purple tinted haired father I'd gotten pink hair and green eyes. Odd I know, kids in preschool had loved to pick at me, not so much now though.

Pushing mom back a little bit so that I could take a normal inhale of air I looked into her red tinted eyes and smiled.

"Hey, it will be okay. I'll come home when I- "

"You have to come home on weekends and for all holidays. I don't care if it's Mexico's Day of the Dead you come home, okay?"

I opened my mouth the renegotiate her demands when Dad suddenly seconded her idea.

"Yes, all those. We can throw parties."

"We don't celebrate- "

"We will start."

I gave Mom a weak smile, maybe now wasn't the time for negotiating.

"Sure, okay."

Dad thankfully pulled Mom free of me as she started on another crying episode. I watched them walk to the living room before looking back toward my letters.

This was insane, I still couldn't believe it. Getting into Konoha was one thing but getting Iron too was…wow, I couldn't wrap my head around it. Footsteps came into my downwards line of view and I looked up to find Dad smiling.

"Good job. We really are so proud of you; your mother just needs time."

"I know."

"Dinner won't be ready for a while. Why don't you go relax and relish in your victory while Mebuki calms down?"

I wrapped my arms around him, "Okay."

"Got something stuck in your eye too?"

I laughed, the sound coming out wet. Stepping back, I wiped at my eyes before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll have my phone on me, I just need some air."

Dad nodded as I turned to leave the house. Heading towards my car I decided against driving and just started walking, it was still light out and the weather was perfect. A late evening breeze played with my bangs. Placing my acceptance letters into my hoodie pocket I focused on walking instead of chewing over what school to choose, I could do that later. The setting sun's rays reached out to touch the corner of buildings in a soft farewell gesture. The sky was a mix of pinks and oranges.

Cars zoomed down the main avenue toward home as I stepped off the sidewalk and onto a well-worn trail. Trees lined each side of the trial and stretched out in front of me like a painting, I could walk this blind folded. The trail was a short cut I had discovered one summer while walking around; the trail led right to the local park. The park didn't see many visitors these days because of the newer one that'd been put in a few blocks over. That was fine with me though it meant I could think in peace.

One reason the place had been abandoned was because of its proximity to the street.

Sitting down on a bench close to the street sidewalk I looked out at the forgotten playground. Traffic rushed on behind me and filled my ears as I sat there. Swings showed signs of rust while a warning was posted on the jungle gym advising against people playing on it.

I bit the inside of my cheek as childhood memories came rushing to me. I could remember crying under the Oak tree by the swings when I'd met Ino. Ami, the preschool bully, had picked on me for having a big forehead. Ino being the ever confident gal she was had told me to ignore them; we'd been best friends since.

Every inch of the playground held memories.

Heck, I could still recall the day Naruto lost against Sasuke in their fight over by the seesaws.

Another stray breeze picked up tossing a few strands of hair into my face. Brushing the hair aside I could hear the sound of the letters shifting in my hoodie pocket, I stilled.

Relaxing into the bench I didn't bother to retrieve the letters. I knew what they said, I just needed to figure out what to do with them. The above streetlight kicked on as the sun disappeared for the day and dropped me into shadows.

I wasn't sure how long I continued to sit there thinking, but at some point the sound of shoes smacking against the sidewalk snapped my musings.

"Sakura."

The deep smooth familiar voice calling my name had my turning slightly in my spot.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke walked closer until the streetlight illuminated him fully, my heart beat a little faster like it always did. I had known Sasuke since I was 4 and I still got butterflies around him, but how could I not? Sasuke's normally dark hair was even darker with sweat matting it to his forehead and neck. Slightly toned legs and arms were clothed in loose fitting shorts and a t-shirt. Sasuke was the only guy I knew that never looked anything less than amazing, even when covered in workout sweat.

Sasuke's stoic blank mask was in place as he studied me for a moment.

"I was on a run, plus my car is parked right behind you."

"Seriously? I had no idea."

I spun around and sure enough his black BMW sat parked. How had I not seen that?

"Yeah. Now it's your turn, what are you doing here?"

I twirled back around on the bench as Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. I looked up into dark irises not surprised to find him still watching me. That was Sasuke though his dark analytical eyes always watched, they never missed anything. A shiver shot down my back at meeting his gaze, it felt like he saw through me sometimes.

"I, ugh, came here to think. I got accepted to Konoha and Iron Universities."

My words were met with utter silence; Sasuke never moved or tried to speak so I searched for something else to say. Looking back out over our childhood playground Sasuke's proximity had my thoughts from earlier today crashing back.

Attentively I broached the delicate topic. "You know everyone's going to schools outside of Konoha? I guess they just want to taste life outside of our hometown."

More silence.

Licking my lips, I focused on the old jungle gym. Even after 14 years of knowing Sasuke I thought maybe by now I'd be used to the whole 'man of few words' but I wasn't. Sasuke might like to keep pointless discussion to a minimum but right now I needed him to participate.

"Have you decided where you're going yet? Maybe we could both go to Konoha, I could study teaching and you could study psychology. You've always been good with reading people, maybe even law- "

"I'm not going to college."

"What?"

I turned on the bench to look at Sasuke only to find his gaze moving out onto the playground. That was new. I'd never seen him avoid eye contact.

"I'm joining the military; I won't even be at graduation."

"Sasuke that's…wow. You'll have to give me the address of the Fort you'll be stationed at so we can mail letters."

Sasuke shifted on his feet, "There won't be letters Sakura."

I gave him an odd look that he didn't see. "Oh. Looks like I'll be the only one staying in Konoha, bummer. Our entire circle of friends, including you, are moving out of the area."

Sasuke thrust a hand harshly through his hair before exhaling loudly.

"I had hoped to do this a little differently…"

Sasuke's words drifted off making my stomach tighten.

"Do what?"

A muscle worked alongside Sasuke's jaw as dread poured through my body. The last week or so Sasuke had been distant, I'd hoped my intuition was wrong about what that distance actually meant. In that moment of elongated silence, I knew though, but denial was a jerk.

I shot up from the bench, "Do what Sasuke?"

"You're a smart girl Sakura you already know."

Tears blurred my eyes, "You don't mean it. You're just making excuses because of the distance, but we can make it work. I know we can. I'll drive- "

"Sakura."

I ignored the pleading tone in his voice and kept talking. I knew we could make this work, we were fine.

"No, I know it. I'm willing to do anything for you, for _us_. We are- "

"Sakura."

The harsh tone silenced me, all I could do was plead with my eyes. I needed him to look at me; to see that we were okay.

Sasuke never looked at me but his fingers reached out to grab at strands of my hair lightly. The familiar action of him touching my hair did nothing to calm my erratic heart like it normally did.

"Sasuke, please don't do this. I love you. If you'll just- "

My words died as his hand suddenly dropped free of my hair, this was it. Hot tears raced down my face in denial as he walked around me silently only to stop directly behind me. A long silence filled the air, not even a car drove by. My heart tightened in my chest painfully.

When Sasuke finally shattered the quiet between us I could feel his warm heartbreaking words brush my neck.

"Thank you Sakura."

Words failed me as the pain in my heart became all-consuming and he walked away. I listened to his footsteps grow distant before his car door opened and shut, I flinched. Swallowing past the lump in my throat I listened to the sound of Sasuke Uchiha drove away with my heart and out of my life.

*FAST FORWARD FOUR YEARS*

Pulling the white mask down below my chin I gave my assistants a look of congratulations. Pulling my fingers free of blood soaked gloves I finally looked toward the observation room attached to the OR to find my mentor. Tsunade finished writing on her clip board before meeting my gaze with a curt nod of approval. Ever analytical hazel eyes studied me for a few heartbeats through the window before I headed toward the sink area to clean up.

Today was my first operation appraisal as an official practicing doctor. I had done countless operations before and had worked with Tsunade as her apprentice, but today I'd done it alone. I wasn't nervous about my evaluation though, because I knew as well as Tsunade did, that being a doctor came naturally to me. Like taking a breath of air being a doctor wasn't something I had to try hard at.

In fact, I don't think Tsunade would have taken me on as her first apprentice, in over twenty years if things weren't so natural to me.

I had graduated from Iron University in under a year, but that was before forcing myself back to Konoha for pre-med school and Tsunade's apprenticeship. Having graduated last spring to officially become Dr. Sakura Haruno had not been by any means easy to do; especially considering I was only twenty-two.

Heaving a sigh, I cut my thoughts short, no need for memory lane at work.

Shifting away from the sink I pushed my way through the OR doors and into the waiting area to find Tsunade. Honey blonde hair that was normally tied into two low ponytails sat piled into a ballerina bun today. Tsunade had also swapped out her blouse and slacks for a dark colored skirt and dress jacket.

"You look- "

"Don't finish that sentence; I already know. I have to wear this ridiculous outfit for a meeting with the board later today at the main hospital campus."

Tsunade's voice was tinged with annoyance as she pulled at the hem of her skirt.

"That explains it."

Crossing my arms over my chest I waited patiently for Tsunade to begin her criticism of my operation.

"I know you're waiting for some sort of long speech, but there isn't one. You worked with the same finesse you've always had even without me there as your mentor. As of today I no longer consider you needing my guidance, which is no big surprise, you were my student. Plus, when I look at your natural ability I'm quite surprised this day didn't come sooner. Overall, congratulations Dr. Haruno on a job very well done."

"Thank you, ma' lady."

Tsunade rested her hand against my shoulder, "Now that the unnecessary exam is out of the way, how's running your own floor been? I know you've moved into your office on first floor. Also remember you can transfer back to the main hospital campus whenever you're ready. Just because your apprenticeship rotations landed you at this smaller branch of the Konoha General Hospital doesn't mean you have to stay here."

I smiled. "Things have been running smoothly, and I'm fine here. This branch may be far from the fabulous main hospital campus but they need the extra set of hands here." I gave Tsunade a reassuring look as she eyed me, "I have to ask this again, but why did I need the evaluation anyways?"

Tsunade dropped her hand. "Oh, you know, stupid protocols. Even as the hospital's director I still have to follow some of the rules, that includes proving my student's worth to the board."

I laughed at her words as we walked down the hallway toward the ER exit.

"Well, as much as I'd like to enjoy an alcohol spiked coffee with you in celebration, I have a meeting to attend."

I watched as Tsunade stepped through the sliding doors and said farewell. I waited until the doors closed before heading toward the recovery rooms to check on my patients. Walking into the closest room I watched as a nurse finished administering a pain killer through the sleeping patient's IV.

"Oh, Dr. Haruno, I thought you'd have gone home by now."

The nurse sounded oddly surprised that I was still around for the day considering my shift had ended a while ago. Honestly, I didn't even know what time it was. Working a twelve hour shift almost every day, and then being on call during my off time made it feel like I lived here. I actually slept in my office probably more than my own bed. Work, work, work.

"Yeah I'm supposed to; I was checking on everyone before I left."

"Of course. Everything's been quiet since you went into surgery four hours ago. Plus, most of the patients are asleep for the night."

I huffed a sigh, "I should have figured. What time is it anyways?"

"Seven."

"Wow. Alright, well I'm headed home for a few hours' sleep. I have my- "

"-phone on you, and for us to call you if we need you before your next shift. We know Dr. Haruno get some sleep."

I smiled at the nurse, whose name escaped me, and waved goodbye.

Pulling my long pink hair free of the pony tail I made my way across the recovery floor. A few nurses and a few other doctors milled around but didn't bother to pass me a glance, but that was fine with me. Walking toward my private office I rubbed a knot from my neck. I never realized how sore or tired I was until the idea of going home came about.

Stifling a yawn, I pushed open my office door. The room was pretty big, considering I could fit a loveseat couch in with all the other furnishings and still have room to move around. The walls were white while the carpeting was a dark coffee brown, not the best colors, but it was alright. My couch and coffee table lined the far left wall of my office while my desk and two chairs sat straight in. A few book cases and a filing cabinet lined the wall closet to my desk.

Even though the office was mine and I had worked hard to achieve it the room was just a room. My college degrees and certificates sat in frames on the walls in place of personal photos. Patient files sat stacked and scattered across my desk waiting to be singed or looked over. The throw blanket I used for the nights I accidently fell asleep at work was lying unfolded on the floor next to the overflowing garbage can. Honestly the place looked to be balancing between clean and chaos.

Too tired to deal with the annoying sound of scratchy coat material during my walk home I grabbed my black Nike hoodie. Sliding the hoodie on I made my way back out of the office and locked the door. I didn't have to lock up, there wasn't anything to steal, but it was habit. Slipping the lanyard of keys back into my green scrubs I walked like a zombie to the main exit; I love being on the first floor. I didn't have to worry about slow elevators or a mile walk down to the street, I just walked to the exit and left. So nice.

The automatic doors to the ER slid open allowing a late summer breeze to caress my face.

I inhaled the smell of fresh air and smiled, it felt like eons ago since I last smelt clean air. The sun had gone down a few hours ago; fall was on its way.

Pale streetlights illuminated pockets of darkness along the vast parking lot sparsely filled with cars. Walking down the sidewalk I headed right out of the ER entrance and began the memorized route to my apartment. My place was only six and a half blocks away but it was a sucky walk. It was times like this that I seriously considered transferring back to the main hospital campus.

Don't get me wrong being placed outside of the hustle and bustle of the city wasn't bad, it just got sort of…well boring. Not a lot happened in this rural area of Konoha. In fact, the most thrilling thing I'd come across during my time here was the time a tractor flipped over.

People out in these parts were usually old farmers or roughneck type hicks. The thick woods, corn fields, and proximity to the Sound border made me feel like I was years away from my hometown. I wasn't really but it felt nice to think so.

Konoha might be my hometown but it wasn't a place I was in a rush to return to. Four years didn't erase all the pain that that place represented to me.

Shoving my hands deep into to the middle pouch of my hoodie I killed that trial of thought.

I was not even half way home, yet my steps slowed to a stop. Looking up, a large overhanging diner sign swayed above me in the breeze. I expected my stomach to come alive at the prospect of actual food but it remained oddly silent. I had been living on vending machine snacks and take out for the last solid week, maybe my body was becoming accustomed to poor food.

Reaching out my fingers pressed against the cool metal handle of the door but I didn't move to open it. The inside of the place was practically empty. Maybe that's why I didn't go in. Or maybe I didn't go in because somewhere in my mind I was still thinking of my hometown and my appetite was dead.

Sighing, I dropped my hand from the door and let my legs continue forward.

Nasty bits of the past crept into my thoughts as I walked on. Normally I could curb the pain and memoires of the past with thoughts of work but not tonight. Every time I tried to distract myself with logic my subconscious would resurrect things better left forgotten.

A one sided love doomed from the start.

Friends who were never meant to last forever.

Smiling parents.

The loss and loneliness.

Impassive yet strong features.

" _Thank you Sakura."_

A certain pair of dark piercing eyes flashed through my mind stilling my steps. My subconscious was my worst enemy. Squeezing my eyes shut I swallowed past the lump that'd suddenly taken residence in my throat.

' _I just need to breathe, I'm fine.'_

Reopening my eyes after a little bit of self-reassurance I found myself at a playground. I was a few blocks from home.

I had come here countless times on my way home from work, sometimes to battle the demons of my past or sometimes just to think. The playground was well taken care of; nothing like the one in Konoha. Nothing like the place where my life had crumbled apart.

Spying my favorite bench a few feet away I slumped down into it. The whirlwind of emotions and thoughts that racked my brain kept me from registering the cold of the steel bench.

' _Three years and still my mind taunts me. Maybe I'm a masochist and get some unconscious pleasure out of mentally draining myself.'_

I laughed aloud at my own thoughts. I hated that even after three stinking years I felt as stuck now as I did then. It truly and utterly sucked.

"Good to see you here again."

I jumped sideways and turned to find the source of the male voice. My heart threw itself against my ribs painfully while I drug in air.

"Who's there?"

The street light barely illuminated me and it definitely didn't reach the stranger who'd spoken. Slowly the tops of two shoes came into view before being followed by jeans, a dark grey t-shirt, and then finally a face. The man who stood barely three feet from me looked around my age, maybe even a little older. However even if he was young his hair was all white, like he'd either bleached it that color or experienced a time of massive hair aging.

Dark thrill filled irises watched me from behind glass lenses. A smile donned the man's lips as an odd silence settled between us.

Clearing my throat, I spoke again. "Who are you?"

"Ah, forgive me, I have forgotten my manners." The man extended his hand. "Kabuto."

I didn't take his hand. Who in their right mind expects a handshake after being a creepier in the dark? Keeping my eyes locked on this Kabuto person I rose from the bench as his hand fell back to his side.

"I don't mean to startle you."

"Of course you didn't, you just enjoy lingering in the dark."

My words came out snider than I had intended but what did he expect. Kabuto pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose; for a moment the glint of light hitting his frames distorted eye contact. Kabuto took a step forward and I mirrored the action with a step back. He didn't look like the harmful type but for some reason my body was on the defensive. Mentally I berated myself for not grabbing my pocket knife out of my jacket back in the office.

"Why were you watching me?"

Kabuto's lips twitched, like he was fighting off a smile. "I'm new in the area you see. The last few weeks I have been getting acquainted with this region; I come originally from Sound."

Well that explained a lot, especially the weird vibe I got from him. Sound was known as the home of creeps. I had heard the city was beautiful in its own abstract way but the people who lived there were another story.

"Well that's great and all but you shouldn't lurk around in the dark. People in these parts tend to carry guns on them."

A light haired brow lifted, "Good to know."

Kabuto shifted on his feet and studied me, I shuddered. Normally when a man checked you out it invoked a feeling of confidence, but all I felt was discomfort. His eyes raked over my skin with hunger. Stepping back, I started toward the main street without turning my back to him. If my easy college credit courses of self-defense and mixed martial arts had taught me anything, it was to never turn your back to a perceived threat.

"I wasn't stalking you miss. In fact, I've walked by on several occasions and saw you here, I felt courageous enough tonight to approach you. Would a beautiful lady like you be interested in coffee or maybe dinner?"

I shook my head, "Um, sorry, but no. I have to get going."

Kabuto frowned, "Shame. We shall another time."

My steps faltered. Did her just tell me we were going to have dinner? I mean last I checked dates worked only when both parties agreed. This dude was creepier than I originally thought.

"There won't be another time."

My feet skid against cement and I finally felt safe enough to turn around. Without looking back, I fast walked toward the end of the block and took the longer way home. I didn't need Mr. Park Freak knowing my apartment's location. Grabbing the lanyard from my pants pocket I made sure to look around before approaching my apartment door and going inside.

I made sure to double lock the door before flipping on the lights.

My one-bedroom apartment was minimally decorated with the bare essentials. If anyone were to ever break in they might just think no one lived here, because there was really nothing here. Besides a recliner, bed, small radio, and the clothes in my bedroom closet the landlord owned practically everything else.

I kicked off my shoes just as my cell rang.

"Dr. Haruno."

"I hate to call you during your down time, but we have a code blue."

I rushed to step back into my shoes as the nurse's words, so much for sleep.

"Details."

"Patient is being ambulanced in with a collapsed lung."

"Time?"

I relocked my doors and found myself springing back toward work.

"ETA is five minutes. Patient has lost a few pints of blood and in and out of responsiveness."

"I'll be there in three."

Ending the call, I took off at a dead run toward the hospital.

Sitting in my office I kicked away from my desk with an exhausted sigh. My desk was clear on one half while the other was stacked with freshly signed and reviewed documents. Swiveling in my chair I pulled my high pony tail of hair over my shoulder and began bradding to busy my fingers. The view outside my window was of mostly the parking lot but I could tell it was late, the sun had already disappeared behind the tree line.

Sighing my mind trailed back over the last two weeks.

After my run in with Kabuto at the park things had gotten increasingly weirder to say the least. Every morning now a bouquet of Tiger Lilies showed up for me with a little tag saying: To My Flower. I had no one to send me flowers or who called me that name, so I have no idea who the sender is. I gave every bouquet to either a nurse or placed them in a patient's room; the flowers just made me feel uneasy.

On top of that I always felt like I was being watched whenever I left work. I had started taking taxis or walking faster back to my apartment like I was being chased by a maniac. Kabuto had actually showed up at the hospital one day scaring the shit out of me and I had to call security. The dude was persistent on a stalker level.

I started keeping my pocket knife on me whenever I had to go outside the hospital.

Shaking my head free of the weird thoughts I shot a glance at the clock above my office door, 11:30. A groan escaped my lips before I could even stop it, I had now officially been awake for a whole twenty-four hours. I loved being a doctor but it sucked not having a normal sleep schedule.

Pushing up out of my chair I did some mental math. If I went home now I could get a shower and laundry done with possibly a few hours' sleep before my next shift.

The decision wasn't hard to make.

Pushing up from my chair and trading my lab coat for my zip up jacket I made my way out. I really wanted to sleep in my own bed.

"Dr. Haruno. Heading home finally?"

I gave a weak smile, "Yeah. Hopefully I can get a bit of sleep. How are the patients?"

"Same as before you started your paperwork; asleep."

A small laugh escaped me before I said a farewell.

Walking toward the ER sliding exit doors the muggy summer air hit me once outside. Taking a deep inhale, the air that hit my lungs was thick and smelt of damp earth. It had rained earlier in the day and the sticky aftermath stuck in the air; my nose wrinkled.

Trekking back toward my apartment I felt paranoid, but it wasn't new. I hated the fact that I couldn't just walk home with a sound mind anymore. My newly acquired skittish tendencies would put a paranoid drug addict to shame.

I seriously considered going down to the local sheriff's office to get a restraining order, I just needed to find the time first.

My thoughts were snapped when a loud crash echoed through the darkness. Having lived in hick central for the last two years it wouldn't be a shock if some drunkard had stumped into a garbage bin this late in the night. Though being it was only a Tuesday my mind reasoned that no one got that trashed during the work week. Doctoral instincts and curiosity got the better of me.

The sound echoed through the night once more this time louder followed by two yells.

Racing across the street and between two buildings a large parking lot sat tucked away. Squinting through the dark that the street light failed to lift I watched as a head of white hair moved toward something or rather someone. The sound of metal crunching along with glass softly falling against asphalt filled the night.

"Get up!"

I flinched as a voice filled with such hate echoed in the lot and recognition hit me.

I watched as Kabuto paced in front of the man he had just thrown against a now dented car door. Glass scrapped against the ground as the man attempted to move before Kabuto lunged at him. My body was frozen in place as I watched Kabuto hit the man across the face with such force he was knocked sideways to the ground. The sickening sound of bone connecting reverberated in my head.

"Get up, we both know that explosion missed you."

Kabuto's voice was tinged with laughter as he went back to pacing before the downed man. The lack of response from the guy lying on the ground hit a switch in my mind. Whatever stupor I was in suddenly wore off and my brain processed what could happen if this continued.

Action overrode thought and before I knew it I was running at Kabuto.

I slammed my shoulder into Kabuto's side with all the strength I had. Pain echoed through my arm liked I'd hit a brick wall, my eyes watered from the feeling. Kabuto's feet slapped messily against the asphalt as he steadied himself. Kabuto's eyes turned to me, the raw anger I saw had me backpedaling. I kept my eyes fixed on Kabuto.

I stood an equal distance between him and the guy he was currently hell bent on killing.

Kabuto straightened, his earlier anger flicked out his eyes to become… amusement?

My eyes narrowed; I'd spent the last month avoiding this guy now I was in his space. A wheezing breath caught my ears reminding me exactly why I was in Kabuto's space.

Kabuto's lips dipped with displeasure while his fingers delicately readjusted his glasses; the action momentarily reflecting the far street light. Cocking his head to the side with narrowed eyes I felt his eyes rake over my body, I shuddered.

Kabuto's tenor was even as he suddenly spoke.

"I need you to step aside; there are things at work here you fail to understand. That man isn't worthy of your protection, he's a man that stands in the way of evolution. A coldblooded killer."

"The only killer I see here is you, Kabuto."

Kabuto laughed at my words, "Naïve woman."

My fist clenched until nail bit into skin.

"Leave Kabuto."

My voice came out laced with such warning I was mentally stunned by the sound.

Kabuto laughter died.

Kabuto took several deliberate steps forward to which I mirrored backwards. I wasn't about to let this street fight end up with someone dead; not on my watch.

"I said _leave_ Kabuto."

I could almost taste the anger rolling off of Kabuto whose expression was still of displeasure.

"My Flower you are meddling within affairs that are not your problem."

"It became my problem when you tried to kill someone."

"Stand aside Flower."

"As a doctor I have an obligation to protect and save lives; not be a bystander. It's over."

The creek of metal cut through the air while my eyes remained on Kabuto who appeared even more annoyed.

"No, it's not. Once I finish here I promise we will find a place to sit and converse, I'm honored you finally see things my way."

"For the last time Kabuto I am never going to be with you. In fact, the only reason I'm standing here now is because this man needs medical attention. You backed this man into a corner while he was already injured, and even though he still managed to smack you around by the looks of it I'm ending this fight."

Kabuto looked slightly taken aback, "You will choose me."

I remained silent. They say the definition of crazy is when you continuously repeat an action and hope for a different outcome. Kabuto fit that description. I could tell him 'no' until the dinosaurs came home but he'd never hear me, the dude was certifiable.

Kabuto's anger rose to a tangible level so quickly I tensed against it. Even though he was a good six or so feet away, fear had adrenaline dumping into my veins.

Glancing behind me for a second I noted that mystery man was still propped up against the car with his head hanging forward; shit. I needed to get him out of here before he bled out or Kabuto decided to kill us both. Looking back toward Kabuto I opened my mouth to tell him to leave once more but the words never came.

Pain exploded from my right cheek turning my vision white. Before my brain could fully understand that Kabuto had just slapped me into next week my left side crashed against the ground.

"You will choose me!"

My lungs failed to drag in air as a hand curled into my hair pulling my upright. What the hell was happening? How did he move that fast? I was turned around for a second, no, maybe it was longer.

My brain fought between rationalizing the 'how' and 'why' of the situation while processing the here and now.

My ears rang and failed to understand the movements of Kabuto's mouth. Pain fueled my sudden rush of anger as I pulled my arm back to land a good hit to Kabuto's future kids. The hand in my hair released the same time my ears pooped and sound rushed back.

Kabuto grunted but nothing more.

Ripping my knife free from my jacket I quickly stood unsteadily. Pointing the blade at Kabuto I watched amusement flash across his features, anger roared through me.

"This isn't a fricken game Kabuto, leave!"

Kabuto chuckled darkly, "Or what my flower? You can't kill me; it'd be against your morals."

My heartbeat loudly in my ears in anger. Angling my body sideways I caught sight of mystery man in my peripheral. If Kabuto wasn't going to leave I'd have to wait him out, which given that the guy I was protecting was unconscious and bleeding, I hoped that to be sooner rather than later.

The smile that had been dangling on Kabuto's lips vanished the longer we stood there. Something animal sounded from Kabuto before he moved a little faster than I was prepared for. Kabuto lashed out at my arm to pull me sideways his other arm going to grab mystery man around the throat. Moving on auto-pilot I used my off balance momentum to turn and strike out with my arm. The blade in my hand slid across Kabuto's cheek breaking the skin.

A moment of déjà vu happened then.

I went from standing to the ground in what was sure to be world record time.

I wasn't given the chance to feel confused this time because a hand was suddenly wrapped around my left arm and pulling me up and backwards.

My feet stumbled to keep up with the steadying yet firm hold. I took in the sight of all black clothes and hair in front of me. A mix a hatred and rage thickened the air.

"Get the fuck out of Konoha."

The low artic demand from mystery man before me had a shiver racing down my spine. My feet had me moving to the side a few steps, I needed to create space. The entire atmosphere was too intense right now. I mean for a guy who was apparently unconscious a few minutes ago he sure got up quick.

My eyes flashed away from mystery guy's backside toward Kabuto, I flinched. He was livid.

"Not likely. You, see I quite like the scenery in these parts."

Kabuto eyes flashed in my direction; my earlier anger levels came back. I opened my mouth to tell the idiot once again that we would never be a thing but mystery guy beat me to it.

"I'm not one to repeat myself, but, if you come near Konoha or her ever again you won't be given the chance to run."

Kabuto seethed, "This isn't over."

Mystery man was unmoving, but his aurora spoke volumes. I wasn't sure if Kabuto could tell but this guy, whoever he was, was holding himself up by sheer willpower. Not only that but as bad as his injuries might be he's still managing to throw of an air of deadly challenge.

Kabuto's lip lifted into a snarl his eyes shooting from mystery man to me.

"I'll be seeing you both again soon."

A shiver snaked down my back at his words. I watched as Kabuto slowly disappeared around the street corner and into the dark night. I released the breath I had unintentionally been holding with a slow exhale. Mystery man too seemed a little more relaxed with psycho Kabuto gone and lifted his right arm to cradle his ribs.

Snapping from my stupor I walked around to the guy's front to take in his injuries. My eyes zeroed in on his torso.

I couldn't see much thanks to the crap lighting and his dark clothes but the wheezing sound of breathing told me volumes.

Reaching out to move his hand so I could see further asses his ribs the guy's free hand stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I forced myself to not roll my eyes, "I'm a doctor."

"I know, but what are you doing?"

Okay this time I did roll my eyes.

"Is it not obvious?"

I could feel the guy burning holes through the top of my head as I forcibly moved his hand aside. Gingerly reaching out I ran my fingers across sticky shirt fabric and felt more than just one section of deformed bone.

"Where else- "

I wasn't given the chance to finish as the guy's legs gave out and he slumped against me. Struggling with the sudden weight I almost toppled over, the dude was nothing but heavy muscle. Shifting to the guy's right side I pulled one arm over my shoulder and then grabbed him around the waist to balance out his weight; or tried to.

"Sir, I need you to help me out here. Sir, can you hear me?"

I shook the arm that was slunk around my shoulder hoping he'd wake. The feeling of some of his weight being lifted told me he at least understood what I needed. Walking back toward the hospital I tried again to get him to speak.

"Sir, I really need you stay awake. We're not even a block away, okay? Can you at least tell me what happened?"

A grunt sounded before nothing.

"Hey, I'm being serious. A grunt isn't a sufficient reply."

"I don't need- "

"Save it. Listen whether it kills your pride or not you need help. I'll clean you up at my office and this will stay off record; no will know. Plus, I'm technically off duty."

"Hn, shitty day off."

"Comes with the job. Now what happened?"

"Can't say doc."

I puffed out a breath. "Fine, but you need to stay awake."

Another grunt sounded, I was beginning to wonder if this guy really knew how to communicate.

We finally neared the hospital after what felt like an hour's worth of walking. Lugging Mr. Muscle around was killing my arms. When the sliding glass emergency doors finally opened before us I nearly laughed in relief. Scanning the area, I was happy to find it empty of patients and staff. Heading toward my office seemed to take longer than I would have liked, especially since I didn't know when a nurse might pop up to ask questions. Not something I nor Mr. Weighted-a-Ton needed right now.

Quickly pulling my keys free from my jacket to unlock the door I managed to get us inside without dropping the guy. Kicking the door closed I let the guy sink onto my office couch with a hiss. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was trying to think about how to get blood out of couch material.

Grabbing the small bag of med supplies near my desk I crouched down on my knees in front of the guy. Without thinking I pulled my long hair back into a messy bun and grabbed the medical scissors from my pack.

Turning my attention upward to start cutting the guy's shirt free I was surprised to find him slipping it over his head instead.

"That works."

"Hn."

Looking over the man's body with the benefit of bright light and no barrier in the way I sucked in a breath. Staining light skin and being smeared across sculpted steel muscles was blood.

"I need to grab something quickly; I'll be gone not even a minute."

Without waiting for some sort of reply I ran from my office and toward the OR prep area. Ripping open the small fridge we kept stacked with blood bags I grabbed two and ran back. Clicking the lock on my office door I was relieved to see the guy's eyes still open. They were hazy but at least he was still awake.

"Sir?"

"Hn."

Yep, still awake.

Grabbing his left arm and lying it palm upwards against the arm rest of the couch I dug through my med bag.

"Sir, I'm going to need to give you a blood infusion to be on the safe side. Since I don't know the full extent of your injuries or how long you're gone losing blood it's necessary."

The man didn't respond other than to make a fist a few times helping to surface his veins. Tying a band around the man's large upper arm I pulled a needle free of its packaging.

"Take a- "

"Just do it."

Sliding the needle under layers of skin and into the man's vein I quickly stabilized it with tape. I was faintly surprised by the man's steady demeanor; it was like he went through medical treatment often. Checking the blood bag I quickly finished hooking it up to the IV running into the crook of his arm.

Getting back onto my knees I went about helping him lean forward before resetting his three broken ribs. Throughout the process the man made no sound other than to hiss or grunt in pain. I caught sight of his features tightening up a few times, but that was it. The guy definitely went through this often.

Cleaning up some of the blood along his left side I found the source of his major blood loss.

A large gash running from just below his sternum down to his left hip wept red profusely.

Not bothering to explain myself at this point I went about prepping stitches. The man had rested his head back against the top of the couch with his jaw clenched, he knew what was coming. Taking a deep breath more for his sake than my own I started in closing the gash.

Having forgotten to put gloves on warm blood coated my fingers slicking itself beneath my nails.

About ten or so stitches later the blood finally stopped staining my couch and hands. The man's breathing was calm and even; no longer wheezing short gasps.

Slowly I cleaned up the dried blood covering his torso only stopping a few times to bandage something. I let my eyes drift over the man's chest noting the older scars that marked his rippled body. My lips thinned at the idea of someone constantly enduring pain; especially to the point of where it becomes normal.

I tore my gaze away from the battered man and busied myself with picking up. Something heavy settled in my stomach, the man was lucky.

Checking the blood bag I gauged how much time it would take before needing to swap it out. Shedding my coat, I made a mental note to clean my blade later.

Exhaustion was starting to set in and boy was I feeling it. Slumping own into my chair I started to pull my hair free when I stopped. Great, I had blood in my hair. What I would give for a shower.

My hand fell back towards the desk, my eyes drifted toward the man sleeping on my couch. The clock on the wall displayed 2:34 and I nearly groaned; so much for sleep. This guy needed to be monitored and my shift started at five, fan-fricken-tastic.

Cradling my left cheek in my hand I lazily propped my head up.

' _I could pull a five-minute shower later, plus I had a clean pair of scrubs in here somewhere. I'd need to find them later. Whatever, I'll get- '_

"What's your name?"

My thoughts were broken by a deep tenured voice, I trailed my gaze across the room. Dark steady onyx eyes held mine; something close to familiarity whispered in my mind. Cutting my eyes back toward my desk I had to force air into my lungs; his eyes were so much like-

I cut that thought off before it went any further, stop. _He_ was long gone.

Picking up my pen I started to blindly sign my name, "Sakura Haruno."

A silence settled over the office making the room suddenly feel too small. Shifting in my chair I glanced over a vacation proposal with unseeing eyes.

Growing annoyed with the suffocating atmosphere I huffed, "And you?"

"And me, what?"

I looked at him over the top of the proposal in my hands and immediately regretted it.

I felt like I had just stepped four years into the past; back to the night where my life had dropped out from beneath me.

Snapping my attention back to my desk I had to fight against the sudden burn in my eyes.

Clearing my throat, I forced my voice to sound normal, thankfully it worked.

"What is your name?"

"I think it would better I think if that remained much like this visit- "

"Nonexistent."

Signing my name on the paper I was slightly disappointed to find nothing left to do.

"Aa."

The deep tone of indifference from his simple reply stuck a nerve that I had hoped was long dead.

' _Stop it!'_

I bit down on the inside of my cheek, I really needed to get a grip. My brain started to go through the process of analyzing my stupidity.

' _You're just tired. Yeah, that's it, I haven't slept in a while. After a few days of being unable to actually sleep you're just pinning attributes on a stranger. Yeah, that's it.'_

"You look at little young to be a doctor. How old are you anyways, nineteen?"

I mentally cursed.

' _Great, the first real interaction I have with a guy and he thinks I'm a child.'_

Setting my pen down, I grabbed at the patients' files on my desk. They were already done but I needed to keep busy.

"I'm twenty-two. I took a lot of pre-college courses in high school and managed to lessen my overall schooling. I am fully certified if you're worried."

I gestured blindly toward the wall that hung all my certificates of qualification.

"Aa. Steel college and Konoha pre-med?"

"Unfortunately."

My voice came out hallow as times better left forgotten stirred in my mind.

"Why is that?"

Tossing the file in my hand down against the desk I reclined into my chair. The desire to ask him to be quiet fought against the idea of filling the silence. Staring at the little bit of blood still staining my hands I felt a part of me grow numb.

Opening my mouth, I was ready to give the old well-rehearsed response but something else came out in its place.

"Being the first apprentice taken under by Dr. Sanin in over twenty years I had to go to Konoha for pre-med; it was required."

My voice sounded estranged.

"Still doesn't explain how that'd be a bad thing. From my understanding Konoha has the world's highest ranking medical school."

"True, most people would give their soul away to land a spot within the pre-med program. Don't get me wrong attending was tough, but I had wanted to stay as far from Konoha as possible. Actually I still do."

Adding the last bit as an afterthought I closed my eyes.

"I might have grown up there, but there's nothing for me anymore."

The words fell from my lips without restraint and I was vaguely surprised by the fact. Normally I'd avoid digging up old skeletons but I think the exhaustion was putting me into a sharing mood. Yet another silence hit the air before he snapped it.

"I doubt that."

I actually laughed at his matter of fact tone. He acted like he actually knew me.

"Well, doubt all you want because I don't have the time to show you the graves as proof."

My laughter died as the words hung in the air like a suffocating blanket. My parent's smiling faces flashed across my mind's eyes.

"They say high school graduation is supposed to be one of the happy moments in life, you know?"

A heartbeat of silence passed before I laughed at myself and swiveled in my chair.

"What about you, mystery man? You from here?"

The desire to change the topic suddenly become overwhelming.

"Yeah, why?"

I shrugged, "Just curious. There's been an increase of Oto people coming through lately."

"For how long?"

The sharpness in his voice suddenly had me straightening in my chair.

"About a…month? Yeah, a month."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, because after Kabuto popped up there was more people milling around town. I mean, out here in the boonies you notice when more people suddenly show up."

"You sound very acquainted with him. Old boyfriend?"

My eyes widened at the mix of accusation and anger in his tone.

"Um, definitely not."

I withheld the need to clarify that the last time I'd been with a man he'd left me next to a park bench.

"Then how exactly did you know his name?"

Something lined his tone that I couldn't quite place. Swiveling toward his direction I actually managed to stare at him unperturbed. Whatever numbness that had settled through me was enough to keep old memories at bay.

"He elected himself president of my fan club." The sarcasm in my voice was enough to make mystery man glare slightly in annoyance. "How exactly did you know I knew his name anyway? From what I remember you were unconscious for ninety percent of the time."

He snorted, "On the contrary."

It was my turn to glare, "Why didn't you get up then? No offense but I got slapped into next year trying to cover your ass."

Dark eye brows lifted fractionally, "First of all I didn't ask you to cover my _ass_. Secondly, you willingly put yourself into the situation."

I crossed my arms over my chest breaking eye contact.

"You have got to be kidding me. Is this you saying 'thank you' because if so you suck at it."

"No, I'm not showing gratitude. You shouldn't have involved yourself actually."

"Um, I'm pretty sure I saved your life."

Mystery man didn't confirm or deny my words. My blood boiled with annoyance as I gripped my pen. Looking down at the patient file I started to scribble more notes while muttering, "Asshole."

"Annoying."

My hand stilled.

Viciously that single adjective burned into my psyche making my chest tighten. Images I longed to keep buried resurrected themselves with a vengeance. That word; it had motivated me through years of schooling. Pushed me to be more than that. Only one person had _ever_ called me that.

"Don't call me that."

I spoke through clenched teeth while my knuckles went white around the pen.

Lifting my eyes up I found mystery man's expression to be that of…. what? Amusement? I couldn't name it.

"Hn."

"Listen, I did not graduate through all my years of schooling with a 4.0 GPA to have people call me that. I worked my ass off to get to where I am, and I did all my own."

My voice shook slightly as spoke. Onyx irises regarded me calmly, his lips thinning slightly.

Inhaling deeply, I cut my gaze back to my work; whatever bravery I'd had was slowly waning. The man's deep voice broke the quite after a moment and I was surprised by the gentleness in his tone.

"You keep mentioning you're alone, but I still doubt that. How can a young woman like yourself be as alone as you claim to be?"

My shoulders sagged, "Because it's true."

My voice sounded hallow to my ears as a familiar burn hit my throat. I should have ended the topic there, ignoring his question. But I couldn't. The same desire to open my mouth and speak the truth hit me once again.

My eyes fixed onto the wall across from me with unseeing eyes.

"They say high school is the years you'll remember the most, but I would give anything to forget them. You see, all the friends I'd had since preschool sort of disappeared once graduation rolled around."

I forced myself to not share too much, some wounds were harder to close.

Sighing, "After that the fates must have felt I hadn't suffered enough, so, on my graduation day I got a nice gift. Instead of being patted on the back by my parents it was two police officers. Turned out my parents had been killed by someone that'd run a red light."

Reclining in my chair my eyes scanned the room with disinterest.

"It makes sense then that you're a workaholic."

I made an odd face. "How do you know that?"

The earlier softness was suddenly dropped form the man's tone, replaced with detached analysis.

"Besides the obvious?"

A nasty retort burned the tip of my tongue as he continued.

"You keep two set of keys, one for work the other home. You're work keys are either on or near your person at all times, while your house keys sit in your jacket."

"What does that prove?" I finally swiveled toward him and took note of the blood bag being a quarter full.

"People tend to keep important objects close to them. Keeping your house keys in a jacket pocket across the room signifies that you regard your home less important than work."

My mouth went slack, "How- "

"It's part of my job to be observant."

"You call that observant?"

His expression deadpanned but said nothing.

Shaking my head, "You know all this sharing and caring has been one sided. You owe me something."

"I'm part of the military."

He didn't miss a beat. Licking my bottom lip, I winced slightly when I noticed for the first time it was split. Rubbing at my tired eyes I searched for something to say, if I was going to stay awake through my next shift I couldn't fall asleep now.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Huh?"

An annoyed sigh sounded from my couch, "I said, when's the last time you slept?"

I stifled a yawn, "I-uh… the day before yesterday. I think."

"For a doctor, you should know you need more than that to function properly."

"Yeah, well, no sleep for the wicked."

"Hn."

He sounded vaguely unimpressed by my excuse.

"Annoying."

The smile I had been wearing slipped off my face. Suddenly, somewhere in my tired mind a connection was made and it was like seeing for the first time. The memory of the teenage boy who'd driven out of my life four years ago came to the forefront of my mind before fading away into something more rigid.

Dark onyx eyes had hardened with years of untold experiences, but never lost their steady analytical scrutiny. The lanky teenage body had expended and hardened into steel. Black ebony hair was longer now brushing along dark brows, contrasting against his skin tone. The curve of his jaw was now a chiseled line, a testament that his boyhood was long gone.

Tearing my gaze toward the desk I sat frozen. Gripping the edge of my desk I waited to feel rage or something rip through me, but there was nothing. I was just sort of numb. Slowly I shook my head as one question continued to swim through my mind.

The whole in my chest that he'd help create four years ago pulsed with renewed pain.

I felt torn between leaping over my desk to painfully rip out his stitches and continuing this game of fake animosity. Inhaling steadily, I pushed away the wounded teenage memories and gripped onto the present.

' _I didn't spend the last four years of my life trying to move past this shit to fall apart now.'_

Pushing up from my chair I silently made my way on numb legs toward the couch. Forcing on a mask of strict professionalism I busied myself. Collecting the other bag of blood into my hand I made work of switching the two out. Curling the empty bag into my hands I stepped back before looking steadily into his eyes.

"I'm giving you a second infusion just to make sure you are back to normal levels. I highly doubt you'll take the entire bag so feel free to use my phone to call a friend or taxi to collect you within the hour."

Dark eyes narrowed slightly and I could feel those damning eyes trying to pick me apart. Forcing a smile, I turned and walked from the room. Slumping against the door I was relieved that the entire floor was still quiet with sleep.

Pouring coffee into the too small Styrofoam cup I wished for some alcohol to add. Alas, there was none.

Scrubbing a hand along my forehead I sighed. I was starting to do that a lot.

Bracing my hands against the small coffee station I glared down into the black liquid, my mind silent.

' _Nothing's changed. Just go back in there and act along; he is. Once he's on his way this can all be brushed into the mental category of NEVER THINK OF AGAIN. Get yourself together Haruno, seriously! It has been four fricken years and you are not the same girl. No, I am a woman now! You're two adults, and although smashing him through a wall sounds relieving it won't solve much. In fact, I'd have to fix him afterwards, so yeah, not that. Okay, breathe. In and out.'_

Following my own mental instructions, I took several deep breaths before straightening up. Reaching out my hand to recollect my cup my finger paused.

' _Things are different.'_

Quickly I poured a second cup of coffee and headed back to the office. Opening the door without spilling coffee all over took a certain level of skill. Glancing around the room I half expected to find it empty, but instead my patient remained right where I'd left him. His shirt was back on and I vaguely wondered if he'd taken out and reinserted his IV.

Holding back a smartass comment I reminded myself that this was a game. He wanted to play oblivious then so be it, I'd go along. Made it easier to deal with later.

Holding both cups by their rims I offered them towards him to choose.

"They're both black, didn't know how you like it."

His hand wrapped around the base of the cup in my left hand and I let go. Eyeing the blood bag I leaned casually against the front of my desk.

"Is someone coming to get you? I'm sure you're a big boy, but Kabuto- "

"I can handle Kabuto."

I gave him a look, "Right. So, almost bleeding to death was all a part of your elaborate plan? Brilliant."

The amount of sarcasm that came out of me with natural reflex made me internally laugh. Man, four years did change a person. In my younger years saying something smart or overly honest was not a part of my personality. Now though was different and I wasn't about to hold back, especially not with _him._

I bit back my need to smile and sipped my now lukewarm coffee.

"He got lucky."

"Oh?"

Onyx irises flared with annoyance.

"Yes."

His voice held an edge of affirmation that killed any doubt.

"He's a snake that doesn't fight fair."

I studied him over the edge of my cup but didn't comment further. Setting the now empty cup down onto my desk I looked down at my shoes debating what to say. I was drawing a blank; what was there to say? Four years of nothingness and suddenly he'd back in my life under the weirdest circumstances.

Rubbing the back of my neck, "You didn't answer my question earlier. Is someone coming to collect you? I mean, from how much blood is in that bag I'd say you have about twenty minutes left."

"Hn, my driver is coming to collect me."

My eyes shot up in curiosity, "Driver?"

"Aa."

"What are you some big shot then?"

"General."

My brows lifted, "Oh."

Another silence settled between us and suddenly I realized he must be as uncomfortable as I was. Trying to play oblivious was becoming harder than I'd originally thought. Brushing the bangs that'd fallen free of my ponytail out of my face I inhaled deeply. I couldn't handle it any longer. Walking toward the couch I bent down onto my knees; he was well enough to leave.

Removing the tape over the IV I prepared to extract the IV only to still. Warm calloused fingers cautiously fingered my bangs which'd fallen forward again before slowly curling it behind my ear.

"Beautiful."

Closing my eyes against the sudden rush of emotions threatening to take me over I pulled away.

' _Keep acting. Don't let it bother you, it's nothing.'_

Freeing the IV completely I made quick work of placing a bandage over the hole now in his arm. Stepping back until I was nearly at the office door I faked a smile and tried for oblivious conversation.

"You're not so bad yourself, but I'm sure you know that."

Ever steady onyx eyes pierced me; he saw right through me.

"Sak- "

"You'll need to see your primary within a few days to have your stitches checked."

His eyes narrowed on me before he snorted; my confusion rose.

"Well then, what days are you free?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said I have to make an appointment."

I exhaled heavily, was he joking. Shaking my head, I couldn't deal with the charade any longer.

"Enough Sasuke, I'm being serious. You're healing needs to be monitored so go see your doctor until you're healed."

Dark eyes burned with what I assumed to be satisfaction at the sound of his name. I bit my inner cheek as he neared, making the room feel entirely too small.

"I was wondering how long you'd keep going."

"Sas- "

"As for your suggestion about appointments, I'm merely following orders. I'm making an appointment."

I reached for the door my grip tight around the handle but I never managed to open it. Sasuke leaned against the door one arm outstretched, I glared at him.

"It's time for you to leave."

An arrogant smirk ghosted his lips; he was enjoying this.

"I already have one problematic person to deal with I don't need two."

His expression flipped then hardening at my words.

"Speaking of which you shouldn't be out walking al- "

"I don't need you to tell me how to live my life. I've survived on my own for four years without _your_ help, I don't need it now."

The coldness in my voice hopefully mirrored the same chill in my eyes. How dare he act like he gives an actual care.

A muscle popped along the side of his Sasuke's jaw as he steadily stared at me his ever steady eyes pinning me. Inching a step closer Sasuke had effectively cornered me between the door and his body of sheer steel muscle. Keeping my eyes trained to his I watched as he bent further down so that our noses were level. Pitch black bangs fell forward slightly making dark eyes shadowed and all the more intimidating.

"I'm telling you this for your own sake; Kabuto is dangerous. If given the chance, he will hurt you if not kill you without so much as blinking. _Do not ever_ think less of him."

The low matter of fact tenor of Sasuke's voice made me swallow thickly. My calm finally failed with his words.

"Why do you care Sasuke, it's been _four years_."

"I'm not saying this for my health _Sakura_ I'm saying this because- "

"I'll make a mental note. Now, get out of my office."

I mentally flinched at the level of annoyance rolling from Sasuke in waves as my words cut into his. Heartbeats of silence passed before he finally pulled back dropping his hand from the door but never losing eye contact.

"Good."

Cutting my eyes away I moved to jerk open the door.

"I still need to schedule an appointment."

Walking out the office without a word my steps carried me to the ER entrance doors. The sun was raising already as I looked out the glass doors past an idling blacked out vehicle. Hugging myself I almost jumped from my skin when a hand lightly touched my shoulder, I never turned around. I had never heard Sasuke's steps but I knew it was his hand on my shoulder. The way my skin warmed to his touch was not comparable to anyone else.

"Sakura- "

"I'm usually always here just wait in my office and someone will page me. Have a good evening."

Stepping forward to create space his hand fell from my shoulder. I watched from my peripheral as he rounded me until we were face to face once more. The senor on the ER doors picked up Sasuke's proximity and opened; fresh crisp air fought against the sterile smell of the hospital.

The silence that passed between us was filled with things unspoken and I hoped it would remain that way. Hugging myself more tightly I stared at his collar bones which peeked above the V of his black shirt.

I frustrated sigh left him before he turned and walked out into the cool morning. As the doors sealed shut once more a massive puff of air left me as I relaxed. Having him so close after so long and after _so much_ left my muscles feeling cramped. Inhaling slowly the black car which Sasuke had swiftly entered finally pulled away into the rising new day.

Closing my eyes, I mentally tried to calm myself with little success.

The universe truly hated me.

Four years and the one person that rattles my stability the most has returned. I bit my lip trying hard to ignore the mix of hope and torment that assaulted my being as I stood where he'd left me. Again.

"Dr. Haruno?"

The sound of my honorary title salvaged my sanity and within an instant my walls flew into place. Turning to face a floor nurse I smiled with such practiced validity I was mentally disgusted by it. I had gotten so good at hiding and living behind this mask it became a burden to hold sometimes.

"Yes?"

My voice was sound professionalism never giving way to the wavering emotion beneath.

"Are you alright?"

The look of true concern riddling her face made my mask crack slightly, a frown pulling at my lips. Looking down at myself I noticed the reason for her concern. Just then the copper smell hit me as my eyes drank in the sight of blood marking my scrubs, hands, and possibly hair.

"Oh, yes I'm fine."

Switching the smile back into place and redirecting my gaze I gave my practiced laugh.

"I was restocking the blood bags in the OR and a few of them somehow managed to break open."

The lie came to me without hesitation. It covered the explanation of missing stock and my clothes. The short blonde hair brown eyed nurse smiled at my words.

"Is you lip okay?"

I blinked, "I bit my lip to hard in thought."

Mentally I was glad my cheek hadn't swollen yet that would be harder to explain. I needed to make a stop at the store on break or cover-up.

"Oh, I was worried you were hurt. I thought I heard you'd gone home though?"

"Yes, well you know me."

My words did the trick earning a laugh that said she believed every word of my tale. I watched the nurse walk away to begin her duties before I to turned toward the locker room to get ready for the day. My legs worked on numb legs to carry me around while my mind split itself between thoughts.

I didn't need to look at my reflection to know blood covered a good section of it. Flipping on the hot water steam immediately filled the room as I stripped. The scolding water hit my skin causing a hiss to leave me as dirt and blood was cleaned away from my torn lip and bruised cheek. My mind blanked out then going through the motions of scrubbing here and there along my body. Most people showered to think; it had the reverse effect on me.

For those few beautiful moments my mind was bare of things.

Rinsing my long pink hair for a final time I slowly forced myself to think of only work. It was my coping mechanism, ignore everything else.

Flipping the water off I busied myself with dressing and mentally scanning every patient file I had gone over. Diving into work blocked out everything before and would continue to do so; today was just another day.

 **Author's Note:**

Those of you reading this and wondering about Dark Angel please take a look at my profile. I'm still working on it however I won't lie it's a slow process given that I have lots going on and that my mind is full of none Dark Angel ideas as well that I needed to get down.

When writing it is beneficial to sometimes write about something else in order to stoke my imagination for ideas which I need in order to write more of Dark Angel. I know a lot of you have feelings that are very ranged, I accept that. I am trying through please be patient with me my life is very chaotic at the moment.

I wanted to at least give you something to fill your time with though as a sign of good faith.

Please feel free to review or PM me. Again apologies to you fans you are all amazing and I couldn't do this without you.

Let me know your thoughts regarding my new story addition, please and thank you.

Until next update readers….


	2. Hope

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, Only This Plot

Please Read and Review

I stifled a yawn with my hand as I glanced through yet another patient file before entering the room. The soft chorus of machines beeping as my last patient of the day laid sleeping soundly. Inhaling and exhaling deeply I couldn't bring myself to wake the elderly man and report his bypass surgery had gone off without incident. Pivoting on my heel I exited the room and returned the patient file to its door holder.

Numbly I began one final round through my floor before a page came across the speakers.

"Dr. Haruno you have a call on line 6. I repeat, Dr. Haruno you have a call on line 6."

Pushing my fingers through long pink hair I made my way to the nearest phone.

"Dr. Haruno."

"There's a man in the general waiting area claiming to be a patient, but he's not someone I've seen before."

My eyes slid shut at the nurse's words and I mentally cursed. I didn't think he was being serious last week.

Sighing tiredly, "Is he bleeding?"

"No ma'am." The nurse's voice was colored with confusion at my question causing my eyes to roll.

"Good, then he can wait. I'll be there momentarily."

Hanging up with more force than necessary I felt annoyed with the entire situation as well as at myself. Being annoyed with Sasuke wasn't something teenage me would have ever fathomed, but now it was the only emotion flooding my veins. After four years, you tended to question someone's motives when they randomly pop back up and then stick around.

I could have handled this all better had he just been kidding about coming back for a checkup last week and just went back to being absent from my life. Alas, he was here.

Dragging my feet down the hall my ears caught the sound of a monitor beginning to sound and I stilled. Turning on my heel I watched several nurses racing into the room I had been in earlier and I took off after them. The shrill sound of a flat lining machine had all side thoughts clearing out as I pushed through the nurses and began compressions. Sasuke would have to wait.

My tired limbs continued compressions in a vain effort to breathe life back into an elderly Mr. Yeun well past the necessary amount of effort. I could feel the sad looks of nurses watching me as I slowed to a stop, my hands fisting the man's medical gown. Closing my eyes, I took a steading breath and straightened.

"Call it." I spoke softly while switching off the heart monitor dropping the room into silence.

"T.O.D 7:57 p.m."

My eyes dragged up to the elderly man's face as I mentally tried to assess what went wrong. I had performed the man's surgery myself and while I had lost patients over the years both on and off the table it never got easier. My hands dropped to my sides as the nurses went to work disconnecting him from the various IVs and machines.

"Send word to his beneficiaries."

"There were none, Dr. Haruno."

I shook my head stiffly at the nurse's words. Turning on my heel I left the team to do the rest and walked to the hallway. Shooting out my hand to steady myself against the wall the tiredness I had been fighting was joined by something else entirely.

I inhaled deeply as my teeth found my bottom lip.

The hallow feeling that came with death was something I as doctor never fully got over. It was a bone deep feeling that transferred me back to a graveyard. My teeth clenched together as I pushed back the haunting sensation and moved from the wall.

Lifting my head high I forced my legs to move, I still had work to do.

My shoes barely made noise as I finally surfaced from the maze of hallways on my floor and entered the main waiting area. Scanning the heads of people waiting for news on their family and friends I found a certain black mass of hair. Leaning over the nurse station I slid my card through a machine effectively clocking me out for the day.

I found it best to keep Sasuke's visits as off the grid as possible like before. Plus, I was overdue to clock out by ten minutes anyways.

Nodding to the nurse she smiled sweetly making my stomach knot, if only she knew the struggles occurring beyond her desk that smile would have faded.

Stuffing a hand into my lab coat I walked across the room. Sasuke was sitting in one of the main rows; however, the surrounding crowd gave him a wide birth leaving him to sit alone. Sasuke was semi reclined into one of the stiff waiting chairs his long-outstretched legs crossed at the ankles while his arms mimicked the action. His dark eyes were closed and partially down cast making him look asleep.

Knocking my foot against his booted one, "Come on."

I lifted one hand to scrub along my forehead tiredly as I walked back toward my office. I didn't know for sure whether he was following me but I slowed to a stop at the nurse station.

"Please make it known that if this man shows up next time he is allowed access to my private office." I pointed behind me to gesture to Sasuke when I felt his presence at my backside.

"Yes, of course Dr. Haruno."

I nodded before continuing toward my office. We walked down the hallway a few feet before Sasuke's low voice sounded making goosebumps raise along my body.

"You took your time."

I rolled my eyes, "You could have waited in my office and been more comfortable had you followed my directions."

"I was until one of the nurses dragged me back out front threatening to call security."

I bit back a laugh, "Well I guess I should have notified them sooner."

"Hn."

My lips thinned at the tone he threw behind his simple grunt, "Listen I didn't expect you to be serious so lay off."

My hands fisted up as I spoke lowly. Cutting my eyes up at Sasuke's silence I found him studying me as I gripped the door handle. "What?" My voice came out snappier than I had intended.

"What happened?"

My hand went numb around the door handle as I held it tighter. Looking up into his steady dark eyes I felt as vulnerable as I had the day he drove out of my life. The fact that he still had the ability to merely look at me and know things left my chest feeling heavy. Swallowing thickly, I cut my gaze away knowing I couldn't put my collected mask in place otherwise.

"If you're asking why I took so long you need to recall that this is a hospital." I unlocked the door and pushed it open before relooking at him. "I do have other patients."

Dark eyes narrowed at my answer, "I am fully aware."

I opened my mouth to say something more but as my eyes zeroed in at the bouquet of flowers on my desk I froze. All the weeks of receiving those flowers and not knowing the sender had been creepy as hell but as my brain made a fast connection I felt sick.

Kabuto's words from last week echoed in my head, _"Move Flower."_

My musings were snapped when Sasuke's flat tone hit the air.

"I thought you hated those."

Sasuke's words sent a pang through my chest making it even harder to inhale. Biting my lip and pushing aside the fact that he remembered that small detail from our younger years; I forced my walls and mask to fall into place.

Clearing my throat, "I do. Take a seat I'll be right back."

Grabbing the vase swiftly from my desk and exiting the room I fast walked toward the nearest large garbage and dropped it in. The sound of glass smashing apart as it hit the bottom of the garbage left me feeling anger spark through my veins. Glaring at the garbage can for a moment longer I twisted on my heel and made it back toward my office.

Shutting the door I was met with Sasuke voicing his bored toned question. "Secret admirer?"

My narrowed eyes shot up to his face, "No."

A lone brow lifted fractionally in disbelief making my teeth clench. A thick dark silence filled the office for several minutes as I worked to remove the wrapping of Sasuke's torso, and I vaguely became aware that it was all from me. My teeth found my bottom lip as my hands paused absentmindedly against the muscles beneath them. Swallowing thickly my mind was distracted with thoughts of how just minutes before this I had failed to save a life.

"Sakura."

The sound of Sasuke's deep voice whispering my name had me shaking my head clear. "Sorry."

Clearing my throat my body shifted into autopilot taking care to redress the stitches. I tried to ignore the heavy gaze of two dark eyes that I knew were currently looking through me, searching for things. Just like always.

Dropping my hands and rolling back onto my heels to stand I didn't dare look up into his eyes. While we had both grown up his eyes were still the same, and I knew that looking up into them now would just leave me feeling more vulnerable than I already did. Between the chaos of him dropping back into my life, Kabuto's twistedness, and the haunt of losing a patient today I was tired.

I was too tired.

A set of boots came into my downcast view the same time Sasuke's familiar scent filled my senses. Biting the inside of my cheek I wanted him to just leave, but the words wouldn't surface. Neither of us moved for a long while allowing a silence to suffocate the room. Closing my eyes, I let the silence bleed into me quieting all the hectic thoughts and tremors threatening to take hold of my being. I refused to break in front of Sasuke and display anything less than the strong façade I had worked to erect these past few years.

Inhaling steadily caused Sasuke's natural musk of pine to swim across my senses and elevate my heart rate.

"You're all set to go."

My words sounded hallow even to my own ears. I felt the air stiffen for a moment before a warm hand was wrapping loosely around my upper arm. Inhaling sharply, I pulled free of his hold and forced myself to get a grip. Slapping on a look of unaffectedness shouldn't have come so easily, but before I knew it I was staring evenly up into his eyes with a smile.

"Like I said before, feel free to come to my office for your next check-up. If you need anything for pain let me know and- "

"Sakura."

My words failed as he said my name and I was left staring slightly up at him. "What?"

The faked chipper tone I had managed just moments before was replaced with a defeated sound that I internally cursed myself for. In that moment, I hated his eyes as they stared knowingly down at me while he remained silent. Chewing my lip, I shook my head ready to speak only for him to cut me off.

"Let me take you to get an actual dinner, you obviously haven't eaten a proper meal in a while."

My mouth opened and closed several times lost for words as I had not expected that in the slightest. Thrusting a hand through my hair in frustration something snapped a little inside and I lashed at him.

"Do you get some sort of enjoyment out of watching me struggle? Is that it?"

I watched dark eyes narrow slightly as Sasuke lifted a lone dark brow. "All I'm doing Sakura is asking to get you food that doesn't come prepackaged."

Sasuke's calm voice and seemingly simple answer had me wanting to strangle him. I couldn't understand how given the weird recent events and haunting ones of the past he could seem so…so…my mind couldn't generate the right word leaving more irritated. Opening my mouth to say something else I stopped.

Like a flip being switched I realized how childish I had unconsciously been making myself. Throughout our last encounter, he never once directly brought up the past, I had. Just like now I was the one who was thinking back and too deep, but Sasuke was in the here and now. He was deliberately overlooking the past to make it through his visits.

Exhaling slowly, my mind fought against itself. I might know who he was now but just like our reencounter from last week Sasuke was playing a part. His simple offer was an opportunity to scoot along the thin surface that separated us between now and the mass of things hiding in the past. For a moment, I allowed myself to wonder if maybe he was avoiding the past because it hurt him too, but the fact remained he was the one who had left.

My bottom lip passed under my top teeth as I went against my better judgment. I knew that accepting his offer meant reminding myself to ignore the past and play my part. I tried to convince myself that self-preservation was the main reason for accepting his offer but it wasn't. Somewhere in my mind there was curiosity. As much as I hated it I knew deep down I wanted to play this with him. To pretend all the crap in my life hadn't happened, even if it was just for a minute.

"There's a good diner not far from here that I walk to occasionally."

Walking on numb legs I withdrew some cash from my desk drawer all the while I tried to quiet my chaotic mind. The sensible part of my brain that said I was throwing gasoline into a fire was being quieted by the curious part that generated thousands of questions.

Taking a deep breath, I watched Sasuke open the office door for me to walk out of first. The old and foreign sensation of nerves hit me as my foot passed over the threshold and we ventured down the hall. Shoving my fists into my lab coat I mentally scolded myself for not changing it out with my thick hoodie. The thought of a chilly night was suddenly confirmed as the ER doors slid open and withdrew a shiver from me. The night was silent and oddly comforting considering Sasuke and I had not shared a word in over ten minutes.

The overly familiar neon sign of the diner cast various colors onto the sidewalk below as we neared. Once again, Sasuke opened the door for me and we made our way inside. The heat from the kitchen quickly nipped away the chill I had accumulated as I sank into a bench seat.

Folding my hands into my lap I found them fascinating as I couldn't bring myself to look up. Being in the hospital with Sasuke we had been on my turf now we were on common ground and my previous courage to see this through ebbed.

"What can I get you two?"

The cheerful voice of the young waitress gave my eyes someplace else to focus but it was short lived. As my eyes lifted toward the waitress I was gifted with the side of her head as she stood openly staring at Sasuke. Chancing a look from the corner of my eye I found Sasuke seemingly relaxed into the bench seat with one arm draped casually over its top. Dark eyes were staring directly at me until they caught sight of my sidelong gaze and flicked to the waitress.

"Two waters and specials."

The flat command held an edge to it that effectively snapped the woman from her stupor and into action. The waitress nodded before jotting down a few things and ducking away.

Sasuke exhaled heavily as his eyes slid shut and his head dropped back against the bench.

"Good to see some things never changed."

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them earning me a questioning dark eyed look. I shrugged while busying my fingers with tearing my napkin.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

My hands dropped against the table as I shot him a dry look, "Don't act dumb."

Sasuke's head snapped up, "I don't recall you being so free worded."

I snorted, "That's why I said _some_ things never changed." I shrugged again as my eyes returned to my shredded napkin just as the waitress deposited our waters. Once she was out of earshot I spoke again, "I never understood how the more attractive people of the world deal with being gaped at all the time."

My statement was carefully worded as to not poke directly at him or too far into the past. I would keep this little game as close to the neutral zone as possible with him.

"You still live too far into your own head to realize all the details of the world around you."

This time I was the one to snap to attention, "What the hell does _that_ mean."

The muscles around Sasuke's lips twitched and I was vaguely curious if he was holding back a laugh as he stared at me. Sasuke shook his head as his eyes peered out the window beside us. Tearing the paper from my straw I stared intently at his face waiting.

"You missed the wandering looks of several guys as we walked here. Even now by the center counter a man is sneaking glances at you."

My mouth dropped open as I turned my head to only come eye to eye with an older man in his late forties. The man quickly dropped his gaze once he realized my attention, leaving me a little stunned.

"How- "

"I told you before, it's part of my job to observe."

"Just like always." My whispered comment had his eyes returning to me but I quickly changed topics. "Speaking of your job, you said you were a general. It's good to know you were able to follow your desire."

Sasuke didn't immediately say anything and it caused me to stop looking around the restaurant and instead at him. The look in his eyes held something I couldn't quite place and it was gone before I got the chance to decipher it. Like usual I broke first trading his intense stare for the sign advertising a new milk shake flavor.

Before the intensity at our table could thicken further or before more unnecessary things could be said two hot plates of food clanged against the tabletop.

I exhaled quietly thankful for the disturbance as I focused on the plate before me with a simple dinner of chicken and biscuits. Picking up my fork it stilled millimeters from touching the gravy smothering the biscuits as Sasuke spoke.

"Who were the flowers from earlier?"

I shook my head as my fork dropped back to the table, "Wow. Just, wow." Crossing my arms over my chest my hard eyes found his cool ones. "So, all of this was so you could pry about _that_. Remind me again why you give a shit Sasuke? I mean correct me if I'm wrong but my love life, if I had time for one, is not your business." My voice dropped a few levels as I glared across the table my blood hot.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly at my sudden dark avenue of mood. "Before you go jumping any further into wherever this shit mood came from how about you think for a second."

His equally cold and sharp words had my mouth opening but he was faster, "You froze up Sakura."

"You would too if you finally figured out some psychopath had been sending you the same thing for months." As soon as the words were out I wanted to punch myself in the face. I had to give Sasuke credit, his ability to get people riled and self-reveal information was as good as ever. I absentmindedly recalled the one time Sasuke had gotten a teacher so mad in class she blurted out something about having an affair on her husband and effectively had gotten class canceled.

Shaking my head I couldn't believe I had slipped, it was a foreign thing to me. I was always in control, well, at least I thought I was. Sasuke fricken Uchiha would of course be the one person to dent my personal track record.

"Exactly how long is your definition of months, Sakura?"

The anger that peaked through his calm tone was complimented by the tightness around his eyes as they drilled into me. Swallowing, I spoke slowly "Try three."

The sudden darkness that pulsed into the air around us had my mouth going dry. The man in front of me was holding back a wall of rage that surfaced ever so slightly through his body language. To everyone else in the diner Sasuke and I looked like two people who had stopped eating to stare at each other. But if you looked a little harder they would know why I was stock still.

From his closed fists atop the table to the lethal look in his eyes I couldn't be sure it wasn't aimed at me.

Opening my mouth, I found myself trying to explain away Sasuke's sudden fragile hold on calmness. "I just figured out who the flowers were from, and my schedule doesn't always allow me enough time to deal- "

"Nothing you can do will stop him, Sakura."

"A restraining order- "

Sasuke barked a fake laugh, "I know you don't honestly believe that."

He was right, I didn't, but what else was there for me to do? My options were far and few between but I wasn't going to sit there and feel like I had to explain any of that to him. "It's all I've got."

The finality of my words had something I failed to place flashing once again through his eyes before I could name it. Dropping my gaze I ignored the little voice in my head that said Sasuke was trying to look out for me, but that was quickly pushed aside as I reminded myself I didn't need him doing that. I had made it four years by myself I could manage another forty or so. Not to mention he had left, I wasn't someone he should feel compelled to care about.

Staring down at my food the appetite that had surfaced a while ago was now absent. The bone level exhaustion that had muted itself back in my office came back full force and I was suddenly left propping my head up on the table. Watching water droplets slide down the outside of my glass held my full attention.

"I lost a patient today, right before I got you from the waiting room. The surgery was perfect, nothing had gone wrong, yet he still didn't make it." I was babbling I knew but the words kept coming. "No amount of chest compressions would bring him back. I tried really, really, hard too." My words drifted off for a moment, "He had no one left you know. Not a single person to know or care about his absence from the world."

My eyes watched as another drop of condensation trailed down along the water glass. My mind drifted and suddenly I found myself internally questioning why _I_ cared so much, for a stranger no less.

 _'Because you know that will be you one day.'_

The dark hiss of my own thoughts left my stomach knotting painfully.

"You can't save everyone Sakura." Sasuke's steady words sliced through my musings as my eyes lifted to his across the table. "The world is locked in a cycle of life and death that will eventually win out. Sometimes the people that get taken from the living die alone, but that doesn't mean they won't be remembered. That man could have outlived everyone in his life, or, if he was truly alone then he didn't live a full life."

The wisdom in Sasuke's words left me staring at him, because no one spoke like that without personal experience. Like last week my eyes were opened to see the man Sasuke had become, and I wondered what all he had endured the last few years.

Sasuke's eyes held mine and after several heartbeats a lone dark brow lifted, "You going to eat or lose this staring contest?"

I sat up from my slumped position while fighting away the smile trying to pull at my lips. Picking up my fork I continued to hold his gaze and watched a look of challenge flick through his dark eyes.

"You're playing a losing game _Haruno_."

This time I didn't fight the cocky tilt of my lips, "Loser has to buy dinner."

Sasuke leaned forward onto the table, his fingers clasping together in a steeple as he leaned close, "You're on."

My teeth found my bottom lip as the itching burn in my eyes finally set in only to increase. Tears began to slowly gather in my eyes as I fought to keep them open while Sasuke's lip lifted in a smirk knowingly. I curled my toes inside my shoes, my eyes began to close ever so slowly against my wishes.

As I finally caved I heard the faint sound of a triumphant grunt. Blinking several times, I sighed a curse.

"You should choose your battles more carefully."

The carefully withheld laughter in his voice made me scowl before digging defeatedly into my dinner. The food was barely above room temperature now, but my taste buds were still pleased to experience something other than vending machine quality.

The sound of our utensils scrapping against our plates filled the space between Sasuke and I for a long while. I was caught in thought as I scooped food into my mouth mechanically, because I knew things were wrapping up.

Setting my fork down I had difficulty ignoring the slivers of happiness that filled my being. I had enjoyed my time with Sasuke even when considering the brief moments of crap and it wasn't okay. While in my office I had been leaking drops of gasoline onto the fire but there was now a steady stream of it.

Mentally I swore a colorful selection of words as I realized I had failed at keeping this gathering unfamiliar. My chest ached with a mix of pain and something I absolutely refused to acknowledge, because acknowledging it meant I was still weak. It meant that even after everything Sasuke was still a person I cared more for than I should.

Scooting out of the bench seat and rising to numb legs I followed Sasuke toward the cash register with lead feet. Reaching into my lab coat a warm callused hand covered mine stopping my actions. My eyes shot up to find Sasuke already preoccupied with our waitress from earlier. I watched him withdraw a large single bill before setting it onto the counter and ushering me out the door.

"Aren't you going to wait for your change?"

The silence that met my question as we walked down the sidewalk answered my sudden question.

"I could have paid."

My words came out almost whisper quiet.

"It was my original idea."

I mutely nodded but knew he didn't see it, we hadn't looked at each other since leaving the diner. My eyes locked ahead as a new kind of silence filled between us as we walked back toward the hospital. My senses became all too aware of Sasuke's presence next to me and I couldn't for the life of me distract myself. Even standing a good foot or so apart I could still feel the warmth radiating off of his form.

"You're going to give yourself a bloody lip you keep biting it like that."

My head snapped up at Sasuke's sudden words and I had to ease the pressure I had been unconsciously biting my lip with. I opened my mouth to say something when Sasuke's steps abruptly halted making me turn to him in slight confusion. As my eyes looked up into his I was frozen to the spot, even my lungs lagged to perform.

I still couldn't name the fleeting emotion that had been flickering through his eyes all night, but for some reason it had my chest aching painfully. The silence that had filled the space between us was broken when Sasuke gently spoke, his voice almost a whisper.

"Can you do something for me?"

My brow creased as his words hit the air, his steady eyes holding me still frozen.

"Be more careful."

My head jerked back making Sasuke rush to clarify.

"I'm referring to the Kabuto issue, you've got to be more careful. I can't-" Sasuke stopped himself making my confusion rise even more.

"You can't what, Sasuke?"

A muscle pulsed along his jaw as he seemed to fight with himself. It was several heartbeats before he cut his gaze away and spoke once more. "I can't stress that enough."

His slow words had me convinced that was the farthest from what he had originally meant to say. My lips thinned slightly at the weirdness of the situation before I decided the solemn cloud that had been clinging to us needed to go. The sound of automatic doors sounded as a set of people exited them and I was struck by the fact that we were back. The walk had been a lot faster than I had originally thought.

Returning my attention to Sasuke I found his body still hinted with coiled tension that I failed to understand. The little high school girl from four years ago resurrected at seeing Sasuke so torn; I raced to provide some sort of relief. Before I could stop myself, I was grabbing Sasuke's hand and holding it.

My eyes studied the way-out hands intertwined so easily, and I had to fight off the sudden pang of emotion rising in my throat. I tried to rationalize that my actions had been driven by my reflexive habits as a doctor to fix and heal, but I also knew it wasn't true. The hurt little girl that sat in the dark reaches of my mind peeked out from her hiding place and longed for what I had lost back then. Longed for the reality where my life wasn't being barely held together.

I closed my eyes and soaked up the warmth of Sasuke's hand before forcing myself to speak. I had to end this little gathering before I let myself slip any further.

"Thank you for dinner, Sasuke." I clenched my free hand in effort to keep myself in check, I needed to be the one letting go this time. "I highly recommend you seek a doctor closer to your home instead of traveling so far out here."

I pulled my hand free of his hold and twisted on my heel, I couldn't look at him. As my shoes carried me back into the protection of the hospital I almost broke right there. The numbness that swallowed me had history from four years ago almost repeating exactly.

The mask I was forcing to stay in place as I walked through the bare ER waiting room was a word away from cracking apart. My clenched fists shook ever so slightly giving way to my internal turmoil. I was halfway across the room when a warm hand encircled my wrist stilling me. The way the warmth seared down to my bones I knew who stood waiting behind me, and my calm weakened.

"Sakura."

I knew my voice would fail me if I tried to speak so I just waited. When Sasuke did continue, his tone was even making me wonder if his calm was failing too.

"I'll be back same time next week."

At his words, I felt my heartbeat faster, soaring at the prospect of a next time, something my brain fought against. A contradicting flood of things hit me making me outwardly blank. Through some miracle, I found myself looking over my shoulder and into his eyes, and then nothing. All the chaos I had felt seconds ago was hushed away by the look in his eyes steadying me.

I felt weightless and couldn't bring myself to say anything besides, "Okay."

"Okay."

Our simple agreements held a promise for a future meeting, and for the first time ever my chest didn't ache at the idea. Sasuke slowly released my wrist and straightened to his full height never once losing eye contact. For a few heartbeats, we were both content to stand there in the ER lobby until a faint buzzing sounded breaking Sasuke's attention from mine. I watched Sasuke glance down at his phone after fishing it from his pocket and swear at the screen.

My lips lifted slightly as Sasuke typed back a long reply, his face set into hard concentration. When dark irises found mine again the skin around his eyes was tight and the ghost of a frown marred his lips barely reveling his displeasure with something.

"I have to go, but I will be seeing you again." Sasuke had started to turn around but stopped and shot me a quick smile, "Try not to be too annoying while I'm gone."

I couldn't control the sigh that left my lips as I shook my head with a smile, "Just go already."

With our odd form of farewells, I watched Sasuke's back disappear through the ER doors and into the dark night. Closing my eyes I cursed internally and scrubbed a hand along my forehead, _'This could either be a great idea or one that's going to bite me in the ass later.'_

Letting my hand drop my brain hushed the negative side of that thought in favor of hope for a second chance.


	3. Dance with Danger

My eyes blurred the longer I tried to work through the mountain of paperwork that had accumulated throughout the day. Even though it was my so-called day off and I had managed some grocery shopping earlier I was back to work. My plan was to finish my paperwork, go home, and enjoy the day before my next shift tomorrow night. Sitting on my couch Indian style I went about trying to reread the file in front of me for the nth time while ripping open a vending machine package of…I looked down at the package. My lips curled at the snack I had grabbed earlier without thought and was now regretting.

The spicy chipotle flavoring tickled my nostrils making me gag the same time my stomach growled its demand for _anything_.

Reaching into the crinkly bag and fingering a chip I forced myself to concentrate on the medical file in my lap instead of the chip. As the nasty chip inched closer to my mouth my office door suddenly swung open saving my taste buds. Cutting my attention toward the door I was mildly surprised to find Sasuke peaking his head into my office. I could feel my eyebrows inching up along my forehead as the seconds ticked by with us just staring at one another.

Slowly dropping the hand that still held the nasty chip I mentally took note that it was a few days early for his visit.

"Um, hi?" The confusion coloring my voice was answered with Sasuke simply propping his shoulder against the doorframe. "Okay, I guess I have to ask the question to its full extent since you seem to be missing it. What are you doing here? In my office? On a Friday? Which if you lost track is like four days ahead of your next appointment."

Sasuke nodded "Uh huh, let's go."

My eyebrows promptly returned to their spot in my hairline, "Where?"

Sasuke pointed at the bag of chips still in my hand, "To go get actual food."

"Again?"

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, a look of pain flickering across his features before dark irises were on me again, his tone laced with sarcasm "Yes, again because your body needs normal food more than just once a year."

I glared and shot back "For your information I do eat normal food it just happens to be less lately."

"Annoying."

I flipped Sasuke the bird after I shoved the shiver worthy chip between my lips in an act of defiance. Sasuke looked less than impressed with my childish behavior "My car is idling in an emergency parking place."

My eyes widened "Why the hell is it parked there exactly? And what car, your general escort?"

"No personal car, and I wasn't expecting you to take your time. Now, let's go before I get a ticket that you'll have to pay."

"Me?"

Sasuke shot me a dry look "Yeah, you. You're the one not getting up off the couch."

I threw my hands into the air, "Oh my gods okay." Setting the file down onto the coffee table and rising from the couch I grabbed my jacket. Sasuke pushed away from the doorframe as I neared so that I could lock up my office before we went to…

"Hey, where are we going?"

Sasuke was already partly down the hall and simply shrugged, "You tell me."

I heaved a sigh before giving the door a few test turns to make sure it was indeed locked. Turning on my heel I couldn't fight the smile threating to turn into a full-on tooth baring grin as I caught up to Sasuke. For the last three weeks Sasuke had made it a habit of making sure we had a meal after his checkup. Seeing him turn up a few days ahead of schedule added to my growing comfort with him back in my life. Sure, there's still a half of me that's super skeptical about all of this, but for some reason I don't really give a damn right now.

Last week had been Sasuke's last officially needed appointment because the gash along his abdomen had healed up perfectly. The only evidence of the wound was a silvery scar that just peaked above the hem of his jeans. Considering how long the original wound had been Sasuke had come out lucky in the aftermath. Even after having told him as much Sasuke still showed up and took me out for food.

There had been one occasion where I had even caught him tossing the dreadful bouquet of tiger lilies out for me. It was odd how quickly I could adjust to having Sasuke around again. Even with the sleepless nights of knowing I should step back before I walked any further back into the chaos that was Sasuke Uchiha I didn't care.

Did that fact scare me? Hell to the yes it did. I so badly wanted to tell him to never come back, but I could never voice the words. The young hurt part of me clung to this shinning opportunity to try again, while the mature hardened adult part said I was on my way to being the female version of Icarus.

It made it hard to deny my old self Sasuke when every time he visited the pain I always felt eased a little more. Being around him meant I could pretend I wasn't the hot mess I knew I was underneath my plastic mask of medical words and methods.

I scowled at my musings and decided that I was all gun hoe right now because I was _really_ hungry.

My stomach chose that moment to agree as I was shutting Sasuke's passenger door. Feeling eyes on me I peeked through my hair to find Sasuke slightly shaking his head while shifting into drive. Easing back into the seat I placed my hands into my lap and watched the world through the windshield. I drug in a deep breath to calm my sudden nerves and was immediately hit with Sasuke's scent. Like a painkiller being pumped through an IV the smell had me melting into the car seat and feeling like I had ridden in the seat thousands of times before.

"So, where to? Any other diners or places open at-" Sasuke glanced at the digital clock above his speedometer "-one in the morning that we haven't tried?"

"We've eaten at all the places this town has to offer."

Sasuke remained silent for a moment as the car came to stop "Where would you like to go then?"

"This is the first time we haven't walked."

My random comment had Sasuke turning to look at me and fully ignoring the light change. As the car idled in the middle of the dark empty street its interior became slowly smaller feeling. I pushed the button along the door to lower my window in effort to regain a feeling of space. Turning to find Sasuke eyeing me expectantly I took note of the white Henley pulled up at the forearms hugging his chest.

Chewing my lip for a moment I tried to stall "Can we just drive around a bit? I don't get to do this hardly ever."

I watched Sasuke nod before he was readjusting in his seat and shifting the car with practiced ease. My eyes snuck glances at the man next to me as he moved with fluid grace flicking the shifter and stepping on the clutch or gas at the right moments. I was struck for the nth time how comfortably familiar this was while at the same time I was aware that Sasuke was…well he was Sasuke. Something I craved to be near and to know.

A man that had seemingly eons of life lessons hardened into his dark irises. Corded muscles and scars littering a body that had passed through numerous trials. The dark mysterious aurora he had thrown off when we'd grown up together was on an entirely different playing field. He was everything I _knew_ to stay away from yet was sitting shot gun in his car.

Suddenly, my mouth was producing words before I could mentally process them "Turn right up here onto Meadow Lane."

Sasuke didn't miss a beat and did as instructed while I mentally punched myself in the face. In the far reaches of my mind eighteen-year-old me was glaring at current me with a look that said 'stop trying to act like this is all my fault.' Biting my lip I caved and threw caution to the wind, one night would be fine. We were just reunited friends and after a month of hanging out it would be fine. It would just be dinner.

My mental rationalization was mediocre at best.

Heaving a sigh I committed to my unthought through decision "The brick house there on the left, you can park out front of it."

Sasuke cut me a quick questioning look before once more trusting me enough to follow through. As the car came to a resting stop I hit the unlock button on the door before I got cold feet and exited. Walking toward the steps I fished out my keys the same time I heard the driver side door shut.

My fingers fumbled over themselves as I worked to separate shopper discount cards and other random keys from my apartment key. As the telltale searing warmth Sasuke carried around with him hit my backside I managed to shove the key into its hole.

"Breaking and entering seems kind of against your morals."

I rewarded Sasuke's dry comment with a non-too gentle elbow to the ribs making him grunt a laugh.

"It's not a B&E if I have the keys." I jingled the keys over my shoulder as I pushed inside and stepped from my shoes, "Make yourself at home."

As I left Sasuke at the front door I focused on shedding my coat and gathering cookware. Searching for a pot and sauce pan the creek of wooden floor boards in my living room had my attention lifting. If the cooking pot hadn't already been on the counter I might have dropped it, because not only was it weird as hell to see someone else in my apartment it was weirder that the person was Sasuke. His built frame filled up the apartment more than the sparse furniture did.

Sasuke had taken the time to remove his boots before padding over to the only framed photo I owned. I had burned or tossed any pictures from my past, but the one I could never truly let go of was from elementary school. I could still feel the sunshine on my skin from that day of much simpler times. The picture had been a field trip photo of me, my parents, and everyone who had been my friend before college. I didn't need to walk across the room and stand next to Sasuke to see what it looked like because I had it committed to memory.

It was a very pure candid kodak moment. My father is in one corner pulling apart Neji and Naruto after a scuffle while Hinata has her back facing the camera in effort to calm her cousin. Ino and TenTen sat near the middle of the photo braiding my mothers at the time long hair. Lee is doing pull-ups on a tree branch while Kiba and his trusty canine Akamaru dig holes for no reason. Shino and Sai aren't too far off having a heated discussion. Sasuke and I had been closest in the frame, the only ones to turn toward the photo taker at the last second, our expressions filled with question.

I cut my eyes down to the counter shaking off the memory as I filled the pot with water. The silence filling my small apartment was oddly comfortable which struck me given the circumstances. As I cracked a handful of spaghetti noodles in half the small radio at the end of my counter came to life. Peeking over I found Sasuke's features knit into concentration as he searched for a clear radio signal.

My hands continued to go through the motions of making spaghetti while my eyes trailed Sasuke.

Satisfied with having found radio station playing soft classical music Sasuke's eyes drifted shut taking in the piano. The piece was hauntingly beautiful, much like the man Sasuke had become. I fought back the small smile on my lips and refocused on stirring the sauce.

Much like before I never heard Sasuke move, the only forewarning I had of Sasuke's sudden relocation was the warmth of his body invading my personal space from behind. The bone searing warmth of his touch ignited the skin along my hips.

A shaky exhale left my lips as my brain redirected every fiber of attention to the man behind me. From the warmth of his breath stirring the stray hairs along my neck to the fractional flex of his fingers against my scrub clad sides.

"Sas-"

Before I could even attempt to finish my breathy sentence Sasuke was spinning me around. As my eyes lifted to Sasuke's his hands moved, one remaining against my side the other intertwining our fingers. I let my body be moved as Sasuke pulled us away from the counter to sway. My apartment was filled with the song of the radio and creaking steps of our dance along the old linoleum flooring.

I couldn't fight the laugh that bubbled up my throat as Sasuke spun me outwards before twirling me back towards him. A soft smile ghosted his lips chiseling away Sasuke's usually harsh exterior and it left me breathless. On very rare occasions I can remember Sasuke doing nice things for me like purchasing flowers, but seeing him smile and let this far go was nothing short of amazing.

The song's tempo had increased surely signaling its end and Sasuke took the chance to twirl me around once more before timing my tip with the end of the song.

With my body hovering above the floor with only Sasuke's arms for support I was lost in him. Dark irises flickered with as many emotions as the song had been filed with, all too fleeting to identify. A slower much more powerful song had begun to play making Sasuke's features tighten.

My arm gained a mind of its own as it lifted to gently lay against Sasuke's features to which Sasuke shut his eyes. A heavy exhale left his lips easing the pain from his features to something more relaxed.

As quickly as our moment started it was ended as the smoke alarm blared to life. I tensed at the sound while Sasuke's usual cool demeanor slipped back into place washing away any evidence of our soft moment. Sasuke straightened bringing me with him before I rushed to turn off the noodles and sauce. Sasuke must have reached over head to turn the alarm off because it wasn't long before the radio was back to being the only source of sound.

"That was quite the gamble."

I brows furrowed "What?"

Sasuke had moved to play with the radio again seemingly over classical pieces "I had expected you to step on my toes back there."

My shoulders dropped as I shot him a very dry look "Gee, thanks. If you're done being DJ get the plates out."

Sasuke grunted before beginning his search allowing me a moment to shake off the sudden shift. Going from relaxed fun to shielded actions was dizzying to say the least. I forced myself to ignore the mix of longing and sadness my emotions had just been whiplashed through for the sake of taking Sasuke's lead. If he wanted to brush off whatever had just happened then fine I would too, no matter how damn hard it would be.

Biting my lip and casting a glance at Sasuke out of the corner of my eye I mentally admitted to myself that I in a way hated him. I hated him for making it so easy to fall back into old feelings for him, even if I knew there might not be any return of them.

Inhaling shakily and closing my eyes for a second I grounded myself, I needed to get it through my head that we were just _old friends_. Mentally I drew a thick bright red line between my old feelings about him and new more platonic focused ones aimed at Sasuke.

Come on, I can do this. I can do this.

"I can do this."

"Do what?"

My eyes snapped open at the fact I had just said part of my thoughts out loud. Turning my attention to Sasuke who stood beside me with two dinner plates in hand I forced a smile.

"I can share my wine."

Sasuke brows dipped highlighting the disbelief in his eyes. Shrugging I ran with my sudden lie by reaching into my fridge and pulling out the wine bottle I had snagged today as a treat. Setting the wine onto the counter before digging out my healthy portion of spaghetti I tried to recall where the corker was.

Settling down onto the floor with my back to one of the living room walls I left the recliner open for Sasuke. Having a guest over was a nonexistent occurrence before, but now I wished for another piece of furniture.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting?" My question like answer As Sasuke towered above me was answered with a shake of his head.

"Take the chair."

"Sas-"

"Chair."

The light hint of demand in his tone had me slowing rising back to my feet, "Fine."

As I plopped down into my chair Sasuke took my old spot on the floor. I curled my feet under me while balancing my plate against my knees and setting my wine glass on the side table. Sasuke had chosen to balance his plate in his hand while stretching out his long legs and setting his glass besides him. The sound of forks scrapping against ceramic and some random radio station were all that filled the space between us for a long while.

Even after we had finished eating we both favored sipping our wine and soaking up the quiet over idle chit-chat. Conversation didn't begin to beak until we were well on our way into my second and final bottle of wine.

The sudden urge to giggle overcame me as I stared at Sasuke sitting on my floor.

"What?"

I shook my head but couldn't stop myself from laughing harder, "You."

Dark brows lifted in silent suggestion to elaborate. Biting my lips and setting my wine glass down I took several calming breaths.

"I mean it's a little weird that after years of us not coming in contact we're now chilling in my apartment drinking wine." I smoothed a hand through my hair to busy my hands, "It's just like we're normal."

Sasuke took his time readjusting so that one knee was pulled toward his chest and one arm dangled atop it.

"The food was great by the way."

Sasuke lifted his glass toward me as he spoke to toast my cooking abilities, but I didn't bother copying the action as I stared at him.

"You're just going to ignore everything I just said?"

My words had a muscle flexing along his jaw as his eyes bore into never revealing anything but piercing steadiness. I cut my gaze to my glass I recollected it not in the mood to stare to long into those damning eyes when they were so shielded. Running my finger along the top of the glass my eyes caught sight of the picture frame.

The image transferred me back to my hometown, a rush of differing emotions suddenly amplified by the alcohol swimming in my veins.

"Do you ever miss it? Konoha I mean."

Sasuke's smoothly spoken question left me silent for a few moments because I had never really stopped long enough to think about it.

"If I were to be really honest with myself I would say yeah. I miss the familiarity of home, but I can't go back."

I caught a glimpse of Sasuke's lips thinning as he withheld saying something against my words making my curiosity peak a bit. After having rolled his shoulders a bit I was slightly surprised when he changed topics all together.

"How was college life for you?"

I started recalling a brief overview of my time at Iron University before I shared one of my most embarrassing moments. It didn't take long before I was laughing at the few funny memories I had before Sasuke joined in by telling me some very vague but humorous stories of his own. The wine after a while had us both giggling over nothing.

I worked to wipe away tears as Sasuke rapped up his story about his first failed attempt to hot wire a military SUV. My stomach was cramped from constant laughter but it was a good kind of pain no one would mind having to relive.

"So, I have a question for you."

Sasuke lifted a lone brow "Oh?"

"You don't have to answer cuz this sort of is reaching _way_ back, but what's one of your favorite high school memories."

I hated myself a little for allowing drunk me to dig at the past when everything had just been fine. The long draw of silence and closed look that crossed Sasuke's features had me mentally punching myself in the face before jumping up out of my recliner. The sudden rush of guilt at having ruined the evening had me going to the kitchen and emptying the remainder of my glass of wine to create some space. Leaning my butt against the counter I closed my eyes against the rush of confusing alcohol fueled emotions.

"It's not polite to ask a question and then run away without waiting for the answer."

The familiar heat of Sasuke as he inched closer into my personal space had my eyes opening.

"How do you move like that?"

Sasuke simply smirked at my whispered question before caging me against the counter. My eyes which had been focused on one of the buttons of Sasuke's Henley traveled to his arm. My eyes trailed the strong appendage that was braced against the counter just grazing from my side. I outlined Sasuke's long fingers taking note of the bones, scars, and muscles.

"You wanted to know about my favorite memory of high school, yeah?"

Sasuke's low spoken words had the hairs along my arms rising. Redirecting my line of sight, I was gifted with Sasuke being bent down to my level our faces inches apart. My teeth found my bottom lip as I mutely shook my head.

The usual intensity of Sasuke's gaze had somehow managed to magnify. While I still felt like he could see everything I ever tried to hide there was an element of _something_ else in his eyes. His dark irises were lit with something so strong my body heated against it.

"My favorite memory involved you." I swallowed thickly at his words as his inched closer, "It was something that took place after the final dance at junior prom."

"Oh?"

The breathy sound that left me had Sasuke's tongue darting out of his mouth to wet against his lips. My brain knew exactly what moment Sasuke was referring too and my heart raced at the idea of what was to come.

"Do you remember?"

Sasuke's low voice had dropped further making my limbs feel afire. Unable to try forming another attempt at speech I shook my head as our lips became a hairbreadth apart.

"Sakura."

The way he spoke my name was filled with something so raw and strong, but before I could dwell on it our lips were crashing together. The hunger to have Sasuke that suddenly consumed me must have been equally felt because his kisses were an odd mix of gentleness and need. A warmth spread throughout my soul as his hands enclosed around my thighs and lifted me up against him.

My finger flew to his dark tresses as a primal sound reverberated deep in Sasuke's throat.

In that moment as I let my walls down to soak up every millisecond of the kiss I couldn't deny it anymore. The hole is my chest for the first time since teenage Sasuke Uchiha had driven out of my life was refilled. Whether I wanted it to be true or not Sasuke made me feel whole. He was like walking into a warm home after being away from some time. It just felt right.

When we finally broke away our heavy breaths echoed throughout the apartment for several heartbeats while our eyes locked.

My mouth opened to speak the words I had only dared do once before, but I stopped before they could form and something else came out.

"That was my favorite memory too."

Sasuke snorted at my still breathy words before letting putting my feet back onto the floor. The smile that had been on my lips at seeing his amusement died away when a shadow crossed his face. Sasuke's gaze cut away to stare at anything besides me. Unlike before Sasuke's pain didn't flick away, it remained in the open making my heart ache for him.

They say silence means everything in certain moments in life. Those was one of those fragile times.

With delicate fingers, I took his hand in mine earning a quick questioning look.

"It's okay."

Sasuke's featured tightened at my words but I didn't bother trying to pick up its meaning. I was starting to settle for the fact that trying to read Sasuke might never be an ability of mine.

"Come on, it's been a long night."

He let me lead him out of the kitchen through the living room and into my bedroom before speaking up.

"Sak-"

I laughed cutting off his words, "I'm not letting you drive drunk and I don't exactly have a couch."

Sasuke seemed to mentally fight with himself for a few moments before shaking his head and stepping further into my room. I watched him kick off his boots and went about emptying his pockets before cautiously eyeing the queen-sized bed.

Pulling back the covers as fatigue nipped at my heels I was content to sleep in my work scrubs. Snuggling into my covers I looked over to find Sasuke still fighting with the idea as well as fighting against his own exhaustion.

"I'll protect you from the closet monster I promise."

My cocky tone earned me a sharp glare before he was sliding in next to me. An obvious no passing line emerged between us as we staked claim to a bedside.

"Annoying."

I smiled tiredly at his grumbled words and before I could muster up enough fading energy to muster a retort alcohol and work induced sleep over took me. The comforting waves of heat rolling from Sasuke sent me softly into the realm of sleep like never before.


End file.
